Supernatural3
by Bleedinglove
Summary: The 3rd installment to my supernatural series. More twists and turns and some new characters. Betrayal, love, death. So much it'll make you dizzy. :D
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of the 2nd Season of Supernatural that premieres tonight on the CW. I am putting up the 3rd season of Supernatural, my story. Give a whoot! It begins where the 2nd season left off, at the graveyard. The song is by Snow Patrol and is called Chasing Cars. Dean's POV Please enjoy, R and R people cuz I love reading reviews. They help us become better writers. And DON"T FORGET Supernatural squee! TONIGHT!**

Two days have passed since Julia's death. The pain of losing her, is still fresh in my heart, haunting everything I do. Guilt eats at my body for not saving her, for not telling her that I loved her. She was the girl I wanted and she was taken away from me.

We'll do it all

Inhaling the cool September air, I regarded the tombstone with sadness. I still couldn't believe she was really gone. It wasn't fair that she had left so soon. I wish we had more time together. All the things we didn't do ran through my head. We never talked enough I told myself, I wish I could change that. Fingering the dark rose I brought her, I started to talk. I felt a bit closer to her when I did.

Everything   
On our own

"I miss you, and wish that you were here. What would you think if you saw me now?"

Sighing, my body shook from the emotion I held in. I continued, " I know I vowed to kill every evil that comes in my path, and I will. I'm leaving today to begin my journey again. I hope your not mad for taking so long at avenging your death. I couldn't leave you just yet, this is when I feel close to you. And I couldn't give that up"

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

Sinking to my knees, the dew soaking into my jeans I told her what has happened since she has been gone. "Dad left us, to go to Washington to fight some monster. We just can't stop Julia. The fire demon is gone but we don't have anything to go back to, so we will keep fighting. Until Armageddon or until we are dead. "

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Sam has decided to stay with me. He follows me everywhere as usual, like I'm going to do something stupid. How annoying, huh?" I laughed, then stopped as tears burned my eyes.

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Dropping my head to my chest I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. My ears were filled with a faint pounding, irritation rose in me. The grave should be silent, filled with secrets and old love not disturbed. Have respect for the dead, I thought.

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

Leaning forwards I placed the rose at the bottom of the headstone. I whispered, "I love you."

Head bent towards the mound I sat there in silence. The pounding a bit louder, but I ignored it as I gave my respect to Julia. Suddenly dirt sprayed out, hitting me in the face. Turning I felt my heart skip a beat. A dirty and bleeding hand stuck out of the dirt, grasping for air.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Julia!" I screamed, grabbing the hand.

Covering her hand with my own, I felt my heart swell. She was alive! Releasing her hand it disappeared into the dirt and I started to dig. I heard her frantic pounding. She was going to die before I even get to her! I thought, horrified. Pouring all my strength into getting her out I plunged into the dirt and threw it out. I could hear her call out my name and I felt my heart twinge.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

My blackened hands were bit by the insects that tilled the soil. And I hoped she was alright. My arm was in the soil partway when something grabbed it. Resisting the urge to pull back I held on and pulled.

Her arm, then a shoulder were exposed. Her other hand came shooting out of the dirt as she clawed her way out. The dirt fell away as her head come up and she breathed in a gulp of air. Dragging her out, I realized she was sobbing, and clinging to me. As I started to stand I brought her up with me, her head buried into my chest.

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

She was alive, and I was so happy for that. Holding her close I tried brushing the dirt away from her. She was covered head to toe in it, and insects were crawling in her hair. I made soft shh noises as I brushed it away. She became silent, her head tilted back and she looked me in the eyes. Her brown eyes were full of life and my heart skipped a beat.

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

Gently holding the back of her head I brought her close and kissed her. Falling into the kiss she wrapped her hands around my head and pressed harder. I didn't want the moment to end and I hugged her as we kissed. She jerked and I thought I had hurt her. Pulling away she coughed.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I think I just swallowed a worm." she said.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

00000000

**_A/N what did ya think? I know short but its a sign for longer things to come haha. Sorry I didn't update Prodigium today, I've been trying to figure out my work and so I only had time for this one chapter. Tomorrow I hope!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hey, another chapter. Sorry for the delay...reviewer. I hope you liked the first chapter. And i'll get more up soon I promise! Song-Panic! at the Disco-Camisado**_

0000000000000000000000

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

At first, I couldn't believe it. Here we were, holding each other, but it felt so unreal. Last thing I remember was fighting the demon. I remember the pain, the gun pointed at me, the look on Dean's face as I pulled the trigger. I was overwhelmed at the memory.

I came back to reality and looked up into his green eyes. He looked so happy, yet worried. I don't blame him, if he came bursting out of the ground while I was standing there, I'd be worried too. But how could this be happening? I thought.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

He brought me closer.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I didn't..." he hesitated. "I didn't know that you were..."

"Alive." I finished, then teased, "Did you forget I can heal? Guess my super powers really went into overdrive."

"Yeah..." he said quietly.

I knew he felt bad, like somehow this was his fault. Laying my head on his chest, I breathed in his scent. I relaxed in his arms, and we swayed slightly.

"Its not your fault." I said.

His reply was a big sigh in my hair. Changing the subject to something else I asked, "The demon. Its dead right? Its over?"

"Its gone. But even so, more evil is just gonna keep comin."

Pulling away from him I smiled, and said: " Then I guess we have to go kick some ass."

He smiled back but the worry still showed. I wanted him not to feel guilty anymore it made me sad when he was like this. I was back, I wouldn't leave.

"So wheres the rest of the crew?"

"Dad's has gone on a mission, in Washington."

Washington? What is over there? I thought before saying, "And Sam?"

"He stayed with me." he replied, " We are going to catch up with Dad a little later. We are leaving today."

Looking into his eyes, I saw that he didn't have a clue where John was but wanted to find him. _Again,_ I thought, thinking of how John was always on the road, making it nearly impossible to find him.. Smiling at Dean I said, "Shall we get moving then?"

"Yea, sure."

We silently walked back to the car, leaving my grave behind. As the Impala loomed before us, Dean pulled out his keys and said, "So the bullet, is it still in you?"

Opening the passengers door I slipped into the car. Placing my hand in my jacket pocket I pulled the piece of metal out.

"No," I said smiling at him and laughing, "But it'll be a sick keepsake on how I cheated death."

Dean let out a laugh and it warmed my heart. The Impala roared to life, the guttural sound soothing; God I missed it. Even the smell of leather, oil and dessert was welcoming. It was good to be back. The good feeling was short lived as I thought of John on another mission. What was that all about?

"Why's John in Washington?"

A smirk was displayed on Deans face; "Haven't a clue, was wondering when you'd ask."

It worried me, it made no sense. Everything was done, the demon gone. Dean scattered my thoughts and brought me back to reality with, "So whats it like being buried?"

"Oh, it's great." I drawled, "You should try it sometime!"

We went silent, and I immediately felt bad. I knew he was trying to help. But I didn't want to relieve what happened. I never wanted to see that look on Dean's face ever again. Sorrow, hopelessness, fear. Your worst fear coming true. Looking out the window we past golden fields of hay. Sighing softly I said, "Dark."

Dean didn't push me further, just kept his focus on the road. I felt like I had lost some connection between us. I wanted that back. Sucking my lower lip, I fiddled with my fingers.

"You know I had to do it right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yea, well a discussion would've been nice first." He snipped.

That hurt. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I had to do it. So much had been lost already. And I knew Dean would never want to see Sam fulfill the demons purposes. I shook my head, my voice cracked from emotion as I said,

"Dean, I"m sorry. I really am."

Silence. I wanted to feel that connection between us again. Inhaling slowly I persisted with, "Why'd you stay?"

"I couldn't leave you. Good thing to huh?"

Now he was cracking jokes, I thought. I really was sorry. Rubbing the dirt from my hands I replied with, "Yea."

"I'm glad your back Julia."

"Me to." I whispered, smiling slightly. He really did care.

Dean turned the wheel into a dusty old parking lot. The building built on the lot looked like it would fall any second. White paint cracked and peeled away from the walls and pillars. All the windows, except one were covered with brown curtains. The stairs that led to the second level were sunken in. It was the saddest looking hotel I'd ever seen. Letting out a small humph, I looked at Dean who switched the Impala off.

"Nice hotel. Please tell me they have showers."

Letting out a small chuckle, Dean ambled out and motioned me to come with him. Stepping out of the old car I followed Dean to the door that was in front of us. Grabbing Dean's arm I leaned against him and breathed in his scent. He let out a soft sigh and grabbed my hand. I never wanted this to end. The green carpet muffled our feet as we walked down one door.

The door we stood in front of was old. More white paint, chipped and cracking. The gold number dull and one of them was missing. Dean looked around before knocking on the door.

"Something wrong Bond?" I teased, giving him a small smile. He acted like he was on a mission.

He looked down at me and smiled before knocking again. "Your supposed to be dead, I don't want anything following us. You have a spider in your hair. Sam? It's me. Open up."

The sound of a muffled voice and bolts unlocking could be heard on the other side of the door. The door swung open suddenly and there stood a grim Sam, who looked tired. He hit a button on his cellphone that he was holding. Looking Dean in the eyes Sam began;

"I called around, no one is sure where Dad is."

The whole time Sam was talking Dean was trying to cut in. I smiled, biding my time. But Dean was getting annoyed, his hands opened and closed rapidly. Before Dean did something stupid I said, "Hello Sam."

Sam stopped talking and turned to look at me. His face etched with shock and he swallowed_. He's nervous_ I thought, _why?_ _Wait, he thought I was a ghost!_ Shooting a glance at Dean, Sam relaxed as Dean reassured him that he could see me to.

"Julia! My god!" He said, smiling and pushed Dean out of the way. He gave me a bone crushing hug while Dean grumbled and sighed loudly.

"Umpfh. Hey Sam, how you keepin'?"

Pulling away and covered in dirt, he gave me a classic Sam smile, and laughed. "Okay. How bout you?"

"Crawling out of the ground and someone pulling your arms makes you hurt."

He laughed and Dean shot me a look of fake annoyance. Sticking my tongue out at him, he said,

"Are you ready to go, Sammy?"

"Uh, yeah. Just have to pull out the bags from the room."

"Can I shower first?" I butted in.

"Julia, we have to--" Dean started.

"I just came back from the dead. Half of the grave is in the car. You spent two days here and I can't take a five minute shower!" I said, placing a hand on my hip.

Dean snorted and Sam was trying to hide a smile. Nodding my head in approval that I had at least won a shower, I walked into the dark room. It smelled of old cigarettes and V8 drinks. Two beds were separated by a bedside table. Both beds had the sheets messed up. _Messy, messy_ I thought. Walking to the bathroom, the stained grey carpet creaked beneath me. Flipping on the bathroom light, I stared at my dirt covered face in the half shattered mirror. Only one light bulb was working, making my face look darker, more haunted. Somewhere beneath all that was me. Sighing I closed the door and peeled off my clothes.

Four and a half minutes later I stepped out of the steaming bathroom. Holding a towel against my body. After I had gotten in the shower I realized to late that I didn't have clean clothes. My old favorite black tank top had blood on it and a bullet hole. Smelled of dirt and death. Luckily my jeans and jacket were unscathed, just dirt and bugs on the. Venturing past the unmade beds. I scanned the room for any clothes left behind. Nothing. Stepping forwards something hard bit my right foot. Looking down salt littered the floor. What were they worried about? Water trickled down my neck, first I need clothes I thought.

Embarrassment welled up in me as I stood staring at the door that led to the outside world. God this was going to be weird. Yanking open the door I stepped out partially. Shielding my eyes from the sun I saw the Impala was before me. Both brothers were in there. Sam was in the passengers seat, chewing on a pen and reading something on his lap. Deans head was tilted back, hands drumming the air to some unknown song.

Taking a slow breath, I looked around to make sure no one was looking. Waving my right hang to get their attention I clutched the towel with my left. No response, I rolled my eyes. Did I have to be naked to get their attention? Stamping a foot I shivered as a breeze tickled my skin and cold water trailed down my neck.

Letting out a frustrated breath I brought my gaze back to them. Sam was staring at me, mouth opened slightly. My cheeks colored, and I not to hide my face. Locking eyes with Sam he started to get nervous. He said something and hit Dean on the chest. Dean shot forward, a questioning look on his face for two seconds. Then a grin spread across his face. He said something to Sam who looked embarrassed. This is when my towel will fall down I thought and clutched tighter at the coarse cloth.

Irritation rose inside me as Dean stared and Sam said something to him. Dean bit his tongue, lips pulled back into a bigger smile. He slowly got out of the car, turned and smirked at me.

"What can I do for you honey?"

"Bag. Now." I growled.

Letting out a small laugh, he turned on his heel and popped open the trunk. I heard him rummage, deliberately lingering back there to make me annoyed. I half expected him to come back up and ask me what he was looking for. Ugh, I thought, I just should have worn my jacket buttoned up!

He emerge from the trunk, and swaggered towards me. My bag held lightly in his hand. Stopping in front of me, he looked down into my eyes. My cheeks burned but I wouldn't look away. Lifting up the bag I snatched it from him. A smile dance upon his lips.

"Need anything else? Cause I-" he started lips puckered out in amusement. I cut in, "Finish that sentence and I'll kick you in the balls."

Pretending to be hurt exasperatedly said, "What do you expect me to do? Be like Nancy boy over there and hide?" I'm a _guy!_"

I snorted and turned away. I hated to admit it but the whole situation amused me. _Damn, he made me feel good_ I thought as I entered into the bathroom. After pulling a clean tank top on and the rest of my clothes I rushed out of the room. Shot into the back of the car and loudly said,

"To Washington!"


	3. Answers

****The engine roared to life and we shot out of the parking lot. The only noise was silence and that was crazy enough. Tilting my head to one side I stared at the blue sky whizzing past us. I wished faintly for a new laptop, it'd make searching anything supernaturalish easier. Not to mention faster. Maybe then I could find something strange in Washington. There was no mention of Washington in dad's journal.

Bringing my gaze down, I stared at the yellowed pages of his journal. His writing scrawled everywhere, even in the margins. I thumbed the thin pages sightly. What was he up to? I half hoped he'd call us, just to say he was okay. Knowing that he and I didn't get along didn't mean I couldn't worry about him. He was our dad after all. But I knew that would never happen. No point in hoping it would.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, the sound of Ronald McDonald talking loud in the car saying,

"Hey kids! Let's play!"

Dean started laughing loudly as I ground my teeth together. I hate clowns.

"Very mature, Dean." I hissed, fishing the cellphone out of my pocket.

The tiny screen was white showing an unknown number and displaying the numbers, just waiting for me to answer it. I wanted to ignore it, but something urged me to answer it.

Placing the phone to my ear I open my mouth to say hello. Instead, I was silenced with,

"John, it's Ellen," She sounded frantic. "I have-"

A chill ran down my spine as I interrupted her saying,

"Sorry, you have the wrong-" Click! "Hello?"

"Who was it? Your dear friend Ronald?"Dean inquired laughing, as Julia leaned forward from the backseat to listen.

"That's cute," I said dryly, "Wrong number." Questions spun in my head. Was she looking for Dad? If she was, who was she?"

"Sam! God man, pay attention. Don't you have a brain? Who were they looking for?"

Snapping back to reality by Dean's shout I fumbled for the answer.

"Um, uh, she said John."

"John?" whispered Julia, sinking back into her seat. I knew she was thinking the same thing. Dean on the other hand didn't, and blew the whole thing off by saying,

"John? That's it? So? John's a popular name."

I let out a small laugh, maybe he was right. Maybe it was nothing. But I knew he wasn't and I was lying to myself.

"Why do I get the feeling everyone knows something I don't?" Dean asked looking at Julia and I questioningly.

"Because we do." Piped up Julia.

I laughed out loud and Dean pouted. "Just think about it Dean. Don't you find it weird that we are looking for dad and someone calls for him?"

"You don't know that Sammy." Dean responded.

But I do!" I insisted, ignoring the fact he called me Sammy. I hate that, I wasn't 12 or chubby anymore.

"You have a vision?" Dean and Julia said together,

"Uh, no a feeling."

"A feeling?" teased Dean, "You going all 6th sense on me man? Although in your case I think it'd be 7th sense."

He laughed, and I glared at him, which made him laugh harder. Dropping my head, I tried to figure out what to do. We had to find out where this Ellen was. Dean stopped laughing when he saw me trying to concentrate.

"Fine. Where to?" he asked quietly.

Searching for the number in my phone, we went silent. I was excited now to have some lead. I just hoped it wouldn't fail us. Julia started humming Sandman from Metallica. Another mullet rock fan I thought, great. Finding the number, I thought hard on what state the area code belonged to.

_208. 208.208. Where is it? _ I thought, giving up I broke the silence, "I need the Internet."

"Finally, we can get some coffee!" Dean said smiling.

_**000000000000**_

_**A/N: Hey, The week has been really hectic so I really haven't had time to settle down and write this story out. Sorry. So I hoped you enjoyed it, and hope that you stay reading it. I promise it will be worth your while! Also, if you haven't figured out, I'll only be updating Thursdays until I have enough time to update faster. Thanks again for reading. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another Thursday another Chapter. Hooray! Enjoy, Read Review ( please review or I'll hunt ya down) only because this story feels different to me lol. You'll understand as it goes on. :) Oh yea also, I don't know about Internet Cafe's here (I've never been to one in the states) but in Ireland they were really small and sweet. So don't be getting mad at me if I did something wrong!**_

Walking behind the brothers into the small café the smell of coffee, chocolate and fresh fruit hit me like a wall. My stomach grumbled and I placed my hand over it, thinking that would quiet it down. I forgot that I hadn't eaten in two days, but we had business to attend to first.

Letting my gaze wander around the small place I tried to forget that I was hungry. The main room had half a dozen small wooden tables and two to three dark colored wood chairs to each table. The light blue walls made it feel homey in here. Shelves lined two of the walls, showing some of the jams, coffees, teas and treats the cafe' had to sell. One wall had a open doorway leading to the computers. It was a cute place.

Sam was talking to a long brown haired woman behind the register, asking for a computer. She was trying to flirt with him, twirling pieces of her dark hair between her fingers. But Sam seemed oblivious and I laughed to myself, at least he knew what he wanted. The woman looked disappointed he wasn't accepting her bait. _Good riddance_ I thought, _we don't need some hooch with us._ Dean's eyes were glued to the chalk boards that hung above the register and the glass counter. I smiled as he started to gnaw at his bottom lip. His way of thinking. Damn he was so cute when he did that I though, and my smile grew bigger.

Without realizing it I had let out a laugh, Dean looked behind him, straight at me and smiled. "What, does my ass look to big in these jeans?"

I snorted, trying to look away, embarrassed at being caught. But his ass looked fine to me! My eyes were drawn to the glass counter that held all the cakes, pastries, and assorted reads. My stomach grumbled loudly again.

"What would you like to get?" said the flirtatious brown haired woman and she eyed Dean predatorily.

"Hmm," Dean replied, his eyes darting between her and the chalk board. "I don't know."

I felt anger and hurt rise in me, I knew he knew she was flirting with him. Or at least trying to flirt with him. Straightening my spine, I was ready to give her a piece of my mind, and maybe a few bruises. I smiled at that thought, _yea a few bruises would be nice. _

"How about you Julia?"

I snapped out of my angry trace and looked into Deans hazel eyes. Feeling my self melt and warm I felt foolish. Thank god he didn't read minds. Risking a glance at the brown haired woman I saw her face screwed up in disappointment and hate again. The fact that I was with Dean, infuriated her and I smiled inwardly.

"Um," I shuddered as he place an arm around my shoulders. Delighted he was holding me I hoped I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. My knees buckled beneath me and he tightened his grip so I wouldn't fall._ So much for not being foolish _I thought.

"Careful." he whispered, lips brushing my ear.

God I was so loopy happy with him it was embarrassing! He felt so _nice._ Trying not to look into his eyes or breath in his scent, I knew if I did I'd be some retarded looking person who'd be drooling at Dean's feet, I whipped my gaze towards the delicacies behind the glass window.

"How about a piece of chocolate cake?"

"I'll never be able to eat chocolate again, it reminds me of dirt." I teased.

He laughed softly, his warm breath tickling my cheek. I smiled for no reason and felt my cheeks color. _This is nice_ I thought_, to be spending time with him. _ Suddenly he straightened up and moved away from me. His warmth was gone and I felt suddenly to cold. He got the attention of the brown haired woman, who had left as we were looking around.

"Two coffees, water, and a big slice of your chocolate cake."

Shaking my head and smiling I left Dean to pay for the order. At least I would be getting _some _food I thought. Walking to the computer room, I could see Sam's back. He had a few windows open, looking at different things. Pulling a chair away from another computer table I dragged it towards Sam. Sitting down I looked up to see him staring at me. Raising an eyebrow I asked softly,

"You okay?"

He rubbed his eyes and grumbled a fine. He started at the computer screen again, sneaking a glance I saw what they were. Once window was for email, another was newspaper articles from different states, and another was a list of names in Idaho. All of them Ellen.

Dean waltzed in and Sam closed the windows, wiped a hand across his lips and looked up to Dean.

"What's taking so long?" he asked, passing out the food.

I took the cake and water from Dean, mulling over what I had seen. Was Sam worried about something? Or was Ellen something we should be worried about? The fresh smell of cake captured my attention and I pushed the thoughts away. Grabbing the fork I cut off a huge piece of cake and stuffed it into my mouth. It was soft, chewy and fudgy. It tasted really good, swallowing I went to cut off another piece when Dean said,

"Julia, what are you doing? That was for Sam."

Looking up, I was shocked why didn't I think of that? Dean was smiling at me and Sam was shaking his head. Stepping forward Dean looked down at me and said,

"You have chocolate on your lip." And with his index finger he wiped it away, I froze embarrassed and shaking from him touching me. He stuck the finger in his mouth, winked at me and said, "That's good cake, no dirt here."

Without another word he bent down, hand resting on the table and was looking at the computer screen.

"Why is it blank? What did you find?" Dean said, head swiveling towards Sam.

"I found the information, we can go."

"And? I need more than that to go on." Dean acknowledged.

"Well, somethings come up and I thought..." Sam trailed.

"Thought what?"

"Thought maybe we could go to Wichita, Iowa."

My head snapped up, _why go there?_ Then thought, _maybe he doesn't mean to look in on my cousin. _ Keeping my opinion to myself I listened to their conversation again. Wondering faintly why he wanted to go there? What did the newspapers say? Did something bad happen?

"That's not the area code for Wichita." Dean replied, furrowing his brow.

"I know but I stumbled on a strange occurrence." Sam whispered.

"What occurrence?" I asked, swallowing the last of the cake. _Was something else tracking Amy from when she helped us last?_ I thought horrified. I thought maybe I had prevented that from happening, what if I didn't? The cake suddenly felt very heavy in my stomach

"Strange deaths." Sam continued.

"Strange how?" Dean asked.

"People impaled up in trees, or mummified. Basic crazy stuff. The only connection between the two deaths is they are all women and have something to do with magic."

"Yea, people get Impaled and mummified everyday." Scoffed Dean.

"Well for this week yea." snapped Sam.

"Okay children," I stepped in hoping I wouldn't throw up from worry, "We have a destination, lets head out."

The brothers huffed at each other one last time and I laughed silently. Maybe it was nothing. But in this line of work when was _something _a _nothing_? Maybe we could stop by Amy's place and see if she was okay while we were out that way. Just to ease my mind. We left the cafe behind, and Dean ripped out of the parking lot like a bat from hell.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A day and a half later we rolled into Wichita Iowa. The last of the sun's rays fading from the horizon. All of us were tired and angry since we didn't know where to start looking. It didn't help that another death had happened on our way here. Making it three deaths total. The only thing Sam didn't mention was that all the women were dark haired. Which really scared me because Amy had dark hair. Was she in trouble? Thankfully none of the bodies were Amy, but I felt sad for the families that lost daughters or wives.

Dean let out a sigh, and I leaned my forehead against the cool pane of the glass. This was very hard, searching for something that we didn't know what it was.

"We need a yellow brick road." grumbled Dean.

Sam let out a sigh, then asked "Would your cousin know where to start?"

"I don't know." I said, not really wanting to involve her. What if she wasn't a part of this at all?

We sighed in unison, this was getting hopeless and tiring. Sam drove slowly around a block. The shadows of trees, became less frequent as we moved farther from civilization. Closer to where Amy lived I realized. Suddenly a woman shot in front of the car. Her yellow shirt ripped and torn, her black hair disheveled. She was screaming at us and waved her hands. Sam slammed on the brakes of the Impala and Dean let out a yell as we braced for impact.

We missed her by an inch. My heart raced, beating erratically in my chest. What the hell was she thinking I thought. Looking up I saw she had moved from the middle of the road to Sam's window and was beating on it franticly. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched in fear. Rolling the window down she started to weep and stutter.

"Somethings after me, help me please." she cried. "It came into, into our cabin an-and I bound it with a spell. Oh my god I'm never doing magic again."

Sam tired calming her down as Dean looked back at me. We both thought the same thing, it had to be the killer. "Saved by the girl." Dean mumbled and ambled out of the still running Impala.

"What are you doing?" whimpered the girl.

"Taking care of it." Dean replied, opening the trunk. Standing next to him I looked at the collection of hunter weapons. To me he whispered, "What do you think we should bring?"

"Rock salt is all I can think of, no human can mummify a human in a matter of a day."

He nodded, loaded and cocked a gun and passed it to me. Sam had gotten out of the car, and was now loading his own gun. The girl had left, saying there was some friends close by she could go to. Slamming the trunk we walked into the nearby darkness, leaving the running Impala in the middle of the road.

Enveloped in darkness the sound of our heavy breathing and our footsteps sounded to loud. I felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. Suddenly we broke through the dark and a dimly lit cabin stood before us.

"This is to easy." Dean said shifting his gun higher.

"What if its not in there?"

"The girl bound it remember?" Sam spoke up.

Before anymore words were spoken Dean kicked the door in, and a loud shriek made us all step back. In the middle of the candle lit room stood a smoky figure of a man encircled in chalk, and the room was filled with whispers of something. Is it the damned I thought trying not to shiver as we stormed in.

Dean stopped suddenly and I rushed past him to take my position, aiming the gun at the things head. The smell of death hit me in a wave and I gagged, my eyes watering. This was worse then being dead I thought. Dean took a shot, the gun shot echoing in the room. Something hard hit my face and I hissed. Was the spirit trying to fight? Sam took a shot and yelled.

"Damn it! Stop! The circle is protecting it! We'll just injure ourselves" Dean yelled.

Shooting my foot forward I smeared away part of the chalk and broke the circle and the spirit yelled in joy. It shot a smoky hand towards me and I pulled my trigger, the salt broke through its arm and hit Sam in the leg who let out a loud groan.

"Come on!" I screamed, immune to rock salt? That wasn't fair. The spirit didn't hesitate and it hit me hard across the face. Flying backwards my back hit a wall, all the air was knocked out of me. The gun had left my hands and another round was shot off.

"Hey! Don't shoot me, shoot it!" Yelled Dean.

Staggering up I retrieved the fallen gun, pissed that it had hit me. Its attention was on Sam and Dean and I was out of salt. Instead I threw the gun at its head, the whispers became loud and it swung around towards me. Shadows grew and receded from the spirits body, I had nothing but stood my ground. With a flick of its hand it touched my wrist and it went numb.

I groaned and tried to back away, there was no hope. I felt despair grow inside me, helplessness. And doubt. The shadow wrapped around my wrist and grew up my arm, Dean and Sam were trying to get its attention but to no avail.

"Close your eyes!" Shouted Dean.

Snapping my eyes shut the thing before me screamed and a white light shot across the whole room. The light faded away slowly and cautiously I opened my eyes. The room seemed to dark and the remaining candles burned steadily.

"Where is it?" I asked blinking away spots.

My question was answered with me being thrown across the room. I hit something hard and slumped to the ground. To blinded to see what as happening I stayed on the ground, snapping my eyes shut again. The brothers groaned and I knew they to had been thrown.

"Does that answer your question now?" croaked Dean.

The whispers became loud, Sam was shouting something in another language it sounded but I couldn't tell. I heard footsteps ahead of me, a loud gunshot, and the evil spirit screamed. Leaning on my elbows I pushed myself up to see who finished the thing, and with what.

"Did ya miss me?" Amy said proudly, and set the gun on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amy POV**_

"You came." coughed Sam.

"Did you expect me to leave, after I asked for help?" I laughed, and lowered the gun, it felt heavy in my left hand.

Sam replied with a smile, dark eyes blinking rapidly from the light. I smiled back shyly, lost in the moment when I heard a rustle off to my side. Worried it was another evil spirit, I raised the gun and started to turn to my right. At the same moment Dean rustled, groaned and stood up, walked over to the disturbance and blocked my view. I cast a thought out to Sam to see what Dean was hiding but I felt a wall rise in front of me. Casting to Dean I felt dizzy, there was a lot of concern, but I couldn't find a name.

"Dean?" I questioned softly.

Sam started to say something when Dean cut in saying, "You okay?"

A muffled reply, darting a look at Sam he smiled and I tried speaking again only to be interrupted by a familiar voice. I felt my heart stop, joy rustle in my veins.

"Amy."

"Julia." I said happily, turning back to Dean where Julia leaned against him. She smiled and I felt so happy, so relieved, I looked her up and down. _She's supposed to be dead_ I thought, then realization of her gift sank in. The gift from my aunt. I had forgotten about that. Looking over her once more my gaze lingered at her right arm, which was pale and stiff looking, and I realized she had been touched by the evil spirit. My stomach flipped, what would have happened if I had been any later? Sam spoke breaking me from my thoughts,

"Amy.."

Turning to him, I prayed none of my emotions showed and tried to give my best at a teasing look at said, "You could have told me she was alive."

He laughed softly, raised his eyebrows high and responded with, "I tried but you wouldn't answer."

As he spoke I had moved to Julia and Dean. His concern for her filled my head and matched my own. _Least he was worried about her_ I thought. We hugged and a faint hello reached me. Julia and I pulled back to get another look at each other and my hand brushed against the cold burn on her arm, she hissed.

"Sorry." I said, not to forget Sam I turned to him and replied with, "Sorry for not answering I sold everything I own." turning back to Julia, I hoped they didn't take to much thought of my words. "Now your arm..."

"Nothing some whiskey won't fix," Julia pressed, and caught my gaze. She on the hand had put to much thought on my words. "You moved?"

I grinned and Julia shook her head slightly, "Explain."

"Well I can't let you guys have _all_ the fun."

Julia laughed, the brothers silently observed our conversation. She looked me up and down as if that would tell her more on why I left. Even though her face betrayed no emotion her eyes showed something like disappointment. She wanted a real answer. I felt the worry, stress, and unshed tears of the past five days well up in me. Like a weight on my chest. Taking a few breaths I told them,

"Well five days ago I got a message saying you were dead. And I couldn't help but feel responsible for that. That I had sent you guys to fight the demon."

"Its not your fault." Sam and Julia said at once.

Even though they said that, I couldn't help but _feel _that it was my fault. I did show them where they had to go after all. The day I had my first vision in a year rang in my head and I felt my heart sink, what if that was Julia? When Sam had called he just said that Julia had died in the fight. I felt the unshed tears rise up and I willed them away, _not in front of them_ I thought. I continued,

"So i wanted to help, I sold everything, gave Duck to a fried and tried tracking Sam and Dean down. I found them, and started to leave Wichita only to find out that this little beauty of an evil spirit was searching for me here, so I had to return home and deal with this. Damn thing, couldn't figure out how to kill it so I called Sammy here." Sam gave a slight cough and I faintly considered that maybe he didn't like being called Sammy. Dean smirked and Julia urged me to go on.

"Anyways he gave me info on how to kill the sucker, but still didn't tell me you were alive." I said laying the sarcasm thickly on the last part.

I gave him a mocking glare and he shook his head. "Don't blame me. You called the day she came back. I didn't know yet, and I couldn't find you, but that happens when you use a public phone."

_Touché_ I thought and faced Dean and Julia again. Dean's flawless face was looking at the messed up cabin, Julia's brown eyes were closed. Sighing quickly I announced, "Well lets go then. Reunions done."

Deans hazel eyes slide to mine and he siled teasingly, I felt one of Dean's silly remarks coming up, "I could use a drink. You said you sold everything so that means you got money so...you buying?"

Gaping at him for saying that he let out a laugh and clapped my shoulder as he walked away. Julia followed suite, a smile dancing on her lips. "Thanks!" Dean called back as he walked out of the cabin. Facing Sam I gave him a your-brothers-a-jerk face. Sam's face lit up with a smile, dark hair askew. I felt the annoyance slip away. It was hard to believe Dean could be such a jerk while Sam was a gentle man. Like night and day. Sam nodded to the door, "Come on."

The cool dark night greeted us, the gun tapped against my leg. Sam walked next to me, Dean and Julia 15 or so paces ahead. "Glad the bullet worked." Sam spoke breaking the silence. _Trying to draw me into a conversation_, I thought, _how cute._

"Yea, thanks." I inquired, thinking of the conversation we had on the phone. Him telling me step by step what I need to kill the spirit.

"Did you use a mold?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"For the bullet and the engraving."

"Oh right, I used a normal bullet and scratched the words onto it."

He let out a clear laugh, "You joking?"

Slightly offended I retorted with, "It worked didn't it? Besides melting would've taken to long, I don't have the patience."

Sam chuckled. We now were on the road, the Impala parked in the middle of the road, headlights blaring burning the darkness ahead. I was parked behind them slightly off to the side, my Kawasaki 650 Ninja barely visible in the dark. Moving away from Sam, who stood next to the Impala, he called out to me,

"Need a ride?"

Placing the gun in a bag next to the Ninja I stood up and looked behind me, "No. I've got a ride."

"That death trap? The one that you fell off of?" Dean piped up. "I thought you sold everything."

"Okay, _one_, I didn't fall off my bike I hopped off dumb ass. And _two _ I did sell everything at my place but never my ride. Besides at least I didn't park in the middle of the road."

"I didn't do that, it was Sam." huffed Dean.

"Whatever." I grumbled and laughed at Dean, it was fun to tease him. Slipping the pack over my shoulders I blindly got on my motorcycle and flipped the headlight on. The rest of the crew piled into the Impala and the engines were turned over. Simultaneously we pulled away from the old cabin. After a few minutes of traveling Dean pulled over to the left and stopped in front of a shaggy brick building. It was a small bar, its blue neon lights flashing poorly in the night. _He really is gonna make me buy_. I thought, pulling up next to the Impala I switched the bike off.

"What do you say? One round at least?" Dean smiled mischievously as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" I said as everyone else piled out of the old classic black car.

We walked in, Dean, Sam and Julia sat down at a table and I went to the front counter for the drinks. "One whiskey, one beer, and 2 cokes." I told the bartender and handed him the cash.

"Need help?" Sam asked from behind me.

My heart raced from being scared at the sound of his voice. I felt stupid and hoped I hadn't jumped from fright. Hiding my blushing face I said, "Sure."

Passing a soda and whiskey to him, I grabbed the rest and walked over with Sam to the table. Sitting down, Sam gave Julia the whiskey and kept the soda for himself. _Humble man_ I thought and slapped the beer in front of him instead and the soda to Dean, if he wanted a drink so badly I would have fun with him first. "Here's your drink."

Dean gave me a shocked look then glared at me. Glancing at Sam he took the beer from Sam's hand, which was halfway up to his mouth and replaced it with the soda. I was irked by that. Before I could say something Sam cut in,

"Its okay, I was gonna drive anyway."

Julia changed the subject before I could say anything. Giving up I sipped my soda slowly. "So you actually gave Duck away?" asked Julia and downed the whiskey.

"Yep. He's with Cilia now."

"Who's Duck?" asked Sam, who was looking at me sidelong

"Duck was my cat." I replied

"You had a ct named Duck?" Dean scoffed.

"What can I say? I have a unique sense of humor." I shot back.

"Cruel is more like it." Dean replied, taking a swig of beer. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the cold soda.

"So where we off to, Sam, Julia...you?" I asked, aiming the last name towards Dean. He sneered at me and I stuck out my tongue. I had to get him back for taking Sam's drink. Dean stared at me coldly as Sam answered,

"Idaho."

"What's in Idaho?" I asked.

"Potatoes. Lots and lots of potatoes." Dean interjected.

Sam sighed. "Our dad's in Washington and we need to know why. We think our answer could be there."

"I could track him for you." I offered.

"No. I think it'd be best to not have more things coming out." replied Sam and I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author here, just wanted to update you that theres not gonna be music for a bit, and I will try to update before Thursday because I'll be leaving in December and I don't want to leave you hanging. Also new characters, from the show this is how I thought they might meet, before I even saw them meet on the TV. So enjoy. All mistakes are my own. :) Dean's POV**_

The door to out motel room creaked open, darkness crept to the threshold and greeted us silently. As Sam and I stepped into the cool room I noticed the clock, red numbers displaying 2:00 in the morning and realized how tired I was. Sinking down on the closest bed I dropped off into a dreamless sleep. Which was good, I didn't want to replay what we had done a few hours earlier with the evil spirit. Or remember the feeling of Julia's arm, cold like stone.

0000000

"Dean." Sam said.

I groaned, what did he want? _I just went to sleep, leave me alone_ I thought.

"Lazy oaf." I heard someone else say, a female this time. Amy.

_Slap. Scoff._ Were two sounds I heard before another female voice, soft like velvet said, "Dean get up."

I liked that voice, my heart ached for it. _Julia_ I thought happily. I groaned as they pestered me some more to get up. Squeezing my eyes tighter I thought, _Let me sleep!_ _I haven't slept long._ I hoped Amy heard me.

"Ugh, let me." groaned Amy.

Something hit me in the head, and I opened my heavy lids. This was the first time I had slept since Julia came back yesterday, and I still felt tired. Stretching I yawned. The clock next to me read 9:30. It hasn't felt that long I thought, and turned to see Amy, Julia and Sam standing at the foot of the bed I was in. Everyone a smiling, only Amy's was more like a smirk.

"What was that for?" I asked and yawned again. _Coffee _I thought groggily, _is what i need._

Sam answered, "We have to leave."

_We're always leaving_ I thought. To answer my question Amy came in with, "My second choice was water."

Sneering at her I ambled out of the old bed. Ten minutes later we were on the road. The Impala purring beneath Sam, Julia, and I. Amy was behind us with her roaring bicycle. Idaho was only a few hours away now. The scenery around us was already starting to change from lots of green to brown fields.

Inhaling deeply I glanced over to Julia who sat next to me. It felt weird to see her, not that I wasn't thankful to see her. I was damn happy, but weird in that I was the one to close the coffin. The one to bury her. I kept waiting for her to disappear, for something bad to happen and ruin it all. I was taught by dad that dead things should stay dead. I was glad for once that I didn't listen to that advice.

"Dean, keep your eyes on the road, I'm not that pretty." Julia teased and flashed me a smile.

_But you are._ I thought, returning my gaze to the road. She gave a delicate sight and my skin tingled. Yea, I was damn happy she was alive. I loved her.

Two silent hours later we were in the southern part of Idaho. Small orchards whizzed by as Sam told me the directions to the mysterious Ellen's house. I was engrossed in my thoughts, _Why did Sam think we could find Dad here? Was it this Ellen person?_ That I almost didn't hear Julia.

"Dean." Julia whispered, eyes locked onto the side mirror.

"Hmm?"

"Turn left." Sam announced

"Amy's gone."

"What?" I asked automatically, my full attention now on the road. An aqua green Volkswagen ahead of me was moving slowly. Suddenly the Impala's loud horn drowned out the noise of the engine and the care ahead of me swerved slightly into the next lane. Looking down at the wheel, was a fist, holding the horn down. Turning towards Julia she glared at me.

"What-" I started

"Dean. Amy's gone." Julia cut in angrily.

"She's right." Sam said behind me.

Pulling off to the side of the road, I waited till traffic cleared before making a U-turn. _So close to the answers_ I thought. We drove slowly back the way we had came. And I prayed Amy hadn't been left behind in another state. What was her reason for not staying behind us?

"THERE!" Julia shouted, startling me and making me jerk into the other lane.

Off the side of the road sat the sleek black motorcycle. Amy was bent down, in the front of the bike, checking something. _Flat tire?_ I wondered. Julia jumped out of the Impala before I had stopped it. Shoving it into park I stepped out and Sam followed. Julia was already talking to Amy, who didn't look happy. To lighten the mood I implored,

"Did you fall off your bike again?"

Amy shot me a withering glare, through clenched teeth she said, "Ha, Ha. Jackass."

Julia shook her head at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yea. I guess." Amy responded, and sighed loudly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Something ran out in front of me and I nearly hit it." She said.

"It wasn't a potato, was it? I hear those are native to the area." I said laughing only to see nobody else was. I stopped abruptly and cleared my throat. "Well, it was probably nothing, so we should get going."

"Yea. Just a suicidal coyote." Amy said quietly.

"Okay then, let's go." I said, and turned back to the Impala.

Sam and Julia followed behind me and I heard Amy's bike start up. Soon we were back on the road making our way to Ellen's house.

As I drove I watched Julia's eyes flit from the road to the side mirrors, to make sure Amy was still with us, no doubt. Personally I wasn't curious about what had happened. It was probably like she said, a coyote.

The Impala jerked around as we drove down an isolated road, golden fields stretching out on either side of us. Huge tress loomed before us. Passing the tree lined road it opened up on my right into a small yard with an oak tree in the middle of it. A small faded yellow house sat behind the huge oak. To my left and straight ahead of us were orchards. Buckets below each trimmed tree were filled with apricots.

Cutting short the growl of the Impala we stepped out. "Cute." Julia drawled and I smiled.

"Yup, great place for suicidal coyotes!" I chirped, looking at Amy.

She glared at me and I laughed. Julia banged the hood of the Impala to get my attention, and nodded to the front door. "Don't hit my baby." I said.

She ignored me and i walked around the car, up to old wooden porch. A faded and cracking paint screen door stood before us. Knocking on it we waited. No one answered. Feelings of this was a waste of time crept into me. There was a click behind me.

"Who are you?" hissed a female voice.

Turning slowly I felt a nervous smile creep across my face. "Winchester." Sam spoke.


	7. Company

_**Sam's POV. New character kinda, and a line from the show. Haha love that line. Song Dragula by Rob Zombie.**_

"Winchester?" the woman said in disbelief, "As in John Winchester's boys?"

"That would be us." Dean replied, smiling.

"Well, I'll be damned." she uttered softly, and lowered the rifle aimed at us. I had a hunch this was the woman from the phone. At least the voice sounded similar.

"Are you Ellen?" I asked.

"Yes." she said, smiling slightly, but the smile didn't reach her brown eyes.

Ellen was shorter than me, with medium long brown hair that had flecks of gray in it. Her brown eyes were cold and stern, like she had something happen in her life that had scarred her. _Kind of like Julia._ I thought.

"How did you know I was here?" she inquired

I opened my mouth to speak, to give her some lie but Dean beat me to it by saying, "Sam here tracked you down."

Dean laughed slightly, and I knew he was nervous of her. _Great. _I thought. I smiled at Ellen half-heartedly, that wasn't how I wanted this planned out. I didn't want to come off like a stalker. Ellen's eyes darkened at Dean's words. Then her gaze flickered to Amy and Julia who stood next to Dean.

"I didn't know John had any daughters." she said slowly, looking at Julia and Amy up and down.

"What? Sister to this _thing?_" Amy teased pointing at Dean.

Dean's jaw locked in offense and then he laughed and said, "Ha! No! No! Thank God no!"

"Then who are they?" Ellen demanded.

Dean stepped up to defend Julia and Amy, "This is Julia and her cousin Amy."

"I see..." Ellen said slowly, looking at each of us slowly, _a dislike of strangers not doubt _I thought. "You mind tellin' me why your here?"

"We were hoping you could help us." I started to say, ready to explain our full purpose.

"With what?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"With finding our dad." I said.

She tensed and was silent for a moment, her eyes clouded over with thinking. At last she spoke, quickly as if she was scared, "Well boys, I'm sorry to tell you this but I haven't been in contact with John in awhile."

Ellen turned away from us, rifle at her side and started to walk away. Leaving us on the porch alone. I knew she was lying, she had to know something. Why else would she call? I quickly responded before she got to far, "We know you called for his help."

Praying that is what she had called for, I waited for a reaction. As the words left my mouth she stopped in mid-step, her back to us. She half raised the gun. Cocking her head slightly to the left she demanded, "How'd you know that?"

"Uh, you called me." I slowly replied, wondering if what I had said was a bad idea.

"You were the boy on the phone." a rhetorical question.

Without thinking I answered with, "Yes."

From the corner of my eye I saw Amy looking at me. I hoped I just didn't get us in trouble I thought. Dean's impatience got the better of him and he growled, "Well?"

I shot him a glare and he shrugged his shoulders. Ellen turned fully around and faced me.

"What do you need to know?" she spoke slowly and her eyes flashed.

"What's he doing in Washington." Dean said loudly, and taking control of the situation.

Sucking her bottom lip she looked at us all individually and her eyes narrowed slightly before replying, "I'll tell you what I know on one condition."

"Anything." I said.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. Now I felt like I had done something stupid. "Somethings been goin' around town causing a disturbance, dead birds, crops."

"Hows that out of the ordinary?" Dean questioned, eyes watching Ellen closely. "It's easy to explain off, the bird flu, and bugs."

Ellen groaned and glared at Dean, he gave her a nervous smile, "I don't know that's _why _ I"m looking into it." she hissed.

I ran through my head what she just said, and tried thinking of any demon or spirit that could do this. Nothing came up, maybe Dean was right and it was nothing. But it was either pass it by or help and get information on dad. I chose the later.

"We'll do it." I announced and received annoyed looks from Dean. Julia and Amy on the other hand regarded me cautiously as if by doing that an answer would show up.

"Great. Lets go in and I'll show you what we've accumulated." Ellen replied.

Brushing past us, she opened the old screen door, and with a creek it revealed a pale golden brown door behind it. With a small plain window lining the top. It opened with a whoosh and she led us inside. Dean and the girls, were ahead of me and I came in last. The house was very homey, and very farm looking. Lots of golds and yellow colors on the wall. Stairs to my left led to the second story, in front of me was a small round kitchen table, behind that was another room obscured by the wall. To my right was the kitchen, the stove pressed up against the wall, across from it the sink and a window looking out to the yard.

Ellen lead us behind the table and into the room where a couch sat with a plain coffee table, and into a dark hall. _This house is big for one person _ I thought, looking at the walls made of wood. We stopped in front of a door with a large wooden sign, it read "Dr Bad ass is IN."

Ellen pounded on the door. "Ash!! I need the papers of what we found around town."

There was a moment of silence, then sounds of shuffling inside the room. The door opened quickly and revealed a naked man. Everyone but Ellen shifted uncomfortably. His sly face lit up in a big smile at seeing Julia and Amy.

"Well hello." he drawled.

"Ash! Clothes. Now." Ellen yelled, voice bouncing off the small hallway and making my ears ring. Ash gave Amy and Julia another smile before closing the door.

"Stupid boy." Ellen grumbled.

All of us, except Ellen, suppressed laughs. They mustn't get a lot of visitors I thought. A minute later Ash came out of his dark room, dressed in a rumpled black Led Zeppelin Shirt and faded blue jeans a file in his right hand. Ash was staring at us all, one eyebrow cocked, no doubt wondering who we are I thought. It was soon replaced by a toothy grin as the ladies looked at him. Both were trying not to laugh and Dean's mouth twitched as he suppressed a remark. I tried not to laugh either as I looked at Ash again, the little bit of light that cam into the hall showed that he had a mullet.

Dean couldn't hold his remark in anymore and said with a laugh, "Nice mullet."

Ash gave half a laugh and replied proudly, "Business up front, party in the back."

Amy snorted and Julia covered up a laugh as a cough. That caught Ash's attention and he replied cockily, "Who might you be?"

Julia regained composure and replied, "I"m Julia and this is my cousin Amy."

"Ash. Papers." Ellen demanded.

"Here you go." He said, handing her the file and flashing another smile to Amy and Julia.

Ellen pushed past us all and walked into the room with the couch. We followed and came in just as she was spreading the papers out on the coffee table. Ash sat next to Ellen on the couch, the rest of us stood around the table looking down, Julia near Dean Amy near me. "It all started a couple of weeks ago at the Matthew's farm. They have the largest crops in town, and grew and sold food to the town. But just overnight everything dies. Then just a few days ago he calls me up to say there's dead birds all over his fields."

"I've tried narrowing the search, but it could be anything, demon, spirit, who knows." We haven't seen it yet thought." Ash said.

All of us let out a heavy sigh. Exchanging glances with Dena he shrugged his shoulders, we were at a loss. Something above me creaked on the second floor. Glancing up I waited for something to come crashing down. No one seemed to have noticed the noise. Just then something cam barreling down the stairs. All of us but Ellen and Ash looked towards the kitchen. A voice drifted in from the kitchen and we relaxed upon seeing that Ash and Ellen weren't surprised by the voice. _It'd be nice to know of everyone who lived her before hand _I thought.

"Mom, Mark Matthew's called, said his wife is dead, from cancer although theres no history of it in her family."

"Coincidence?" I heard Dean whisper to Julia. She didn't reply as a petite blond haired girl walked into the room.

"Oh company." she said, pursing her lips and looking at us. Her gaze stayed the longest behind me and I knew she was looking at Dean.

"Jo, turn a light on please." Ellen replied.

She brushed past me to flip the switch on and dim light filled the darkening room. She looked at me with big brown eyes and said, rudely, "Who are you?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean." I said pointing to Dean, in turn I introduced Julia and Amy. Jo didn't seem to notice them, her eyes locked with Dean's and she smiled seductively. Julia looked like she could spit bullets. I felt caught, I didn't know what to do. Dean luckily just gave her half a smile and turned away.

Jo turned away as well and walked over to the couch. She peered down at the papers and asked, "Nothing huh?"

"Nope." Ash replied.

"Any clues?" Ellen asked us.

Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm

"There might be something in the journal." Dean said

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Ellen looked at me confused but I nodded my head at Dean. I walked into the kitchen and towards the door. It was almost night, the suns last rays lighting the kitchen up. The door opened with a whoosh and I put my hand against the screen door. I just hoped out answer was in dad's journal. Movement ahead of me made me stop. Something was in the orchard. I tried to peer through the mesh of the door. The hair on the back of my neck rose as my eyes saw a big shadow. It looked like a big black dog, its back to me.

Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr

_Shut the door! _ I thought, whatever it was it wasn't good. I slammed the door. Dean peered around the corner, and gave me a questioning look.

"It's here." I breathed.

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula


	8. Chapter 8

**_Amy's POV_**

The front door slammed, echoing through the house. Dean walked past me into the kitchen. His voice drifting in from the room, "Whats wrong?"

I looked at Ellen, Ash and Jo who all sat on the couch. Waiting for Sam to reply. Their thoughts faint whispers in my mind.

"It's here."

My heart sped up for no reason. What's the point of being afraid if you don't know what it is? I answered my own question, it kills things. Ellen stood up and called to the brother's.

"How do you know."

"It reeks of evil?" I suggested.

Ellen ignored me, but Jo shot me a dirty look. Julia gave a small laugh behind me. At least someone thought it was funny, I thought. Sam and Dean walked into the room, Dean's thoughts bombarding my own, and I clenched my teeth. Sam shot me a comforting look before jabbing Dean in the ribs. Dean gave him a look of what-the-hell before realizing what he was doing. I smiled weakly. His thoughts left mine and I breathed a bit easier, and put up a mental wall. I'd have to get used to that, I thought, if I wanna stay with Julia and the brothers.

"Well?" Jo asked.

"Its a black dog." replied Sam gravely.

I felt my heart twinge. A black dog, not good. Julia shifted behind me and Jo spoke. "A black dog? That's it?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Jo. Enough." snapped Ellen.

Jo clenched her teeth together in anger. Dean spoke up, "You might know them as a hell hound. Dogs of death."

"How do you know?" persisted Ellen.

"It makes sense, you said the Matthews farm died, then dead birds showed up. Jo said the wife died of cancer but there's no proof of her ever being diagnosed with cancer." Sam said, "You also said, you haven't seen this thing, well until now."

Sam net pale and I wondered what was wrong. I didn't know much about hell hounds only that they represented death. Julia took a sharp intake of breath. Everyone knows but me I thought grimly. "Only you saw it Sammy." Dean pointed out and Sam shot him a disapproving look.

Dean gave Sam a teasing smile before continuing, "Salt every window and door to prevent it from coming in, that'll give us sometime to figure out how to kill it."

Ellen, Ash, and Julia walked past us and into the kitchen. Jo walked up to Dean, she's short I thought, because she had to look up at Dean.

"Going to parch the dog to death? Think we can't take care of ourselves?" she asked, looking at him with big brown eyes.

Dean gave her a short smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, "Not at all. Just the fact you didn't do this before makes me wonder."

I coughed covering up the laugh that nearly escaped. Jo looked me up and down before leaving. Dean strode over to Sam and I. Sam's pale face came to mind and the question burst forth from my lips,

"What weren't you saying?"

Sam smiled, at least I knew there was something I thought. "All hell hounds are raised by something, a demon. They collect the payment that has been made. Usually a persons life." Sam said

I raised an eyebrow for him to go on. But Dean spoke up instead. "Only the payment should have been dealt with, with the death of the guy's wife. And the dog should have disappeared. But it's not, I think someone knows where here."

"How do you know exactly?" I asked.

Dean groaned, "Anyone who sees a black dog, death follows. We have to stop it before that happens."

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat. Was Sam going to die? Or someone else? Putting on my poker face I said, "Let's kill the damn thing."

000000000000000

The house became pitch black as he sun disappeared. The brothers and Ash were in the other room. Looking up lore on the black dog. Small traces of the light leaking into the kitchen where Julia and I stood gazing out the kitchen window. Jo and Ellen were upstairs getting extra blankets for us to sleep on. Such a big house buy only three bedrooms. Shame, I would have like a bed.

"There's nothing out there." Julia announced.

"Going all 6th sense on me?" I teased. Julia had a sensitivity to be able to know if something was coming. Not visions, just a feeling and she'd only get them if she focused.

"Funny." she said flatly. "I'm serious. I don't want to sleep here."

"Why?" I asked peering out the window, looking for anything even though Julia was probably right.

She snorted, "Did you really just ask that?"

"Yes." I replied, pulling away and looking at her. I didn't have to read her mind to know she didn't like Jo. Or the fact that Jo kept looking at Dean longingly.

"You should know why." she said huffily.

I sighed, knowing she was reluctant to say anything in case it was nothing. To cheer her up I said, "Dean can be dumb but I don't think he'd be that dumb."

She snorted and looked out the window. "I'm telling you its not out there."

"I know but we can pretend to be guarding." I said.

She scoffed at me and walked towards the door. The sound of salt scuffing the floor was soft. Opening the door, Julia took a step forward, the screen door opening with a creak. I knew she had conflicting feelings of staying inside or going outside and sleeping in the Impala.

"The dog is going to eat you." I teased.

"I'll take my chances then." she laughed and left.

Reluctantly I followed her. We stepped off the porch and onto the dewy lawn. I shouted after her, "You're seriously gonna sleep out in the Impala?"

"I just don't like it in there." she yelled back and I ran to catch up with her.

"Is the 'it' referring to Jo?" I smirked.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this." she replied irritated.

"And that's why your sleeping out in Dean's car with a possible hell hound lurking about?" I said flatly.

"Its not out here!" she shouted.

"Oh my god!" I said turning around.

"What?" Julia asked half interested on what I was doing. She was in front of the black Impala.

"I heard something. I think-" I said dramatically, "it.was. JO!"

Tugging on the back door of the Impala, it opened. The steel frame emitting a creak. Julia just shook her head at me and asked, "Why'd you follow me? You gonna sleep on your bike?"

"Ha. Ha." I said dryly as she stepped into the Impala and I followed. Opening the car door I stuck my head in the old car and said, "And no, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Looking straight at me she held my gaze and replied, "I"m fine."

"Yeah, and the last time you said that you died." I pointed out.

"Amy. I'll be okay." she persisted.

"Okay. Whatever you say. See you tomorrow then." I said, got in the car and slammed the door shut.

Walking back to the house I slipped inside. The kitchen was still dark, the hushed voices of the guys in the dining room greeted me. I walked over into the dimly lit room. Ash bent over a pile of junk that slightly resembled a laptop. _Okay_ I thought.

Everyone looked up as I said, "Having a sleep over?"

Dean smirked at me, Ash had a silly grin on his face and Sam raised an eyebrow at me. His brown eyes peered past me towards the kitchen then me. I thought he wanted something when Dean said, "Where you just outside?"

"Yea." I said causally.

"What?!" Dean roared.

"You gonna ground me now?" I countered back.

"Amy its not safe out there." Sam said softly.

"We checked. It was all clear." I said, offended.

"We?" Dean asked dangerously.

Oh, crap. I thought. Way to go Amy. Slowly I said, "Me and Julia."

"Where is she?" asked Dean, fear rolling off of him in waves.

"Dean..." I began, wondering why he was angry. If Julia said it was okay then it was okay. An idea popped into my head, what if they didn't know? Damn it! I thought. Dean stood up and pushed past me, hard enough to make me stumble back. Apparently they didn't know she could cast. Whipping my head back I saw Dean storm out of the house. Damn it, I thought I should have been quiet!!

"You okay?" Sam whispered next to me.

I looked up into his brown eyes and mumbled yea. Ash stood up from the couch and closed his junk contraption. "Well, I think we'll call it a night." he said, slowly obviously feeling out of place in the fight that had just happened, and left the room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Sam and looked at the screen door. Dean careless at not shutting the wooden door.

"Don't worry. Julia will bring him down." Sam replied, "Just a question though."

I turned to look at him, his gaze met mine then left. "How'd you know it was safe? Did you figure how to kill it? A hand scratched bullet perhaps?"

I laughed and hurriedly whispered what Julia could do. He nodded saying, "That explains a few things."

I smiled and the sound of footsteps on the stairs made us turn. "Whys the door open?" Ellen asked. Arms loaded down with blankets.

"Dean thought he'd sleep in the Impala." Sam said hesitantly.

Ellen raised her left eyebrow up, "With a hell hound outside?"

"Better protection." I chimed in on the lie. Who'd ant to know Julia loathed Jo? Even if nothing would ever happen between her and Dean? We helped Ellen with her load, smiles plastered to out faces. Dean was going to be pissed at having to sleep in the car I thought.


	9. Problem

_**POV Dean. I have to say after watching Supernatural Crossroads, I was creeped out by how the brothers had a job with a black dog and I'm writing about one. Haha Coincidence. I swear. Also this is how I thought of Jo when I first heard they were bringing in more hunters. Anywho enjoy.**_

Drawing my leather jacket close to me, I tried keeping out the October night air as I stepped off the old porch of Ellen's House. I headed to my Impala, which blended into the night, almost invisible to my eye if I hadn't remember where I parked it. The night was eerily quiet, the only sound was my feet hitting the dry leaves that littered the front yard of the house in rural southern Idaho.

I was uneasy about what Amy had said, how she and Julia went outside. While a hell hound was on the loose no less. What the hell was Julia thinking? I thought angrily. The Impala was before me, the door to the backseats waiting for me to open it. _What would I say to her? _I thought. Grabbing the cool metal handle I opened the door.

Julia's body was laying across the backseats, arms underneath her head. Breathing slow. My anger evaporated for a moment as I watched her sleep. I almost forgot why I was here. "I know your there." she said suddenly, startling me.

She sat up and patted the seat for me to come in and sit down next to her. Sliding in, I breathed in her outdoor scent. Wondering if time would slow for us. To enjoy each others company.

"You gonna yells?" she asked, leaning close to me, her head resting on my chest lightly.

"What?" I asked confused, snapping out of my thoughts of holding her and kissing her everywhere.

"Yell." she repeated softly.

"No. Why?" I asked.

Exasperated she said, "Why I came out here."

"Oh. Right. Why?" I said, sheepishly.

"Its crowded inside." she whispered.

I laughed, the noise filling up the car. "Crowded? I'd expect Amy to say that but not you."

She sighed and I felt like I was missing some huge point. To disperse the unease I said, "You know I love you."

Her lips brushed mine, my skin tingled. She whispered softly into my ear, "I know."

I wanted badly to return her kiss but I needed to know why she was out here first. "Did you forget about the black dog?" I asked

She let out a puff of breath, it tickled my face and I smiled. She moved away from me and I missed her warmth terribly. "No. Its not out here anyways."

"Another Superpower?" I asked, dazed at how much my life was touched by those that had been marked by The Demon.

"You can say that. I can 'cast' with my mind. To see if supernatural things are near." she said.

I shivered at her words, everyone had something from the demon. But not me and I felt like a big outcast. I was happy in a way that I wasn't marked, but for Sam, Amy and Julia it must be a big burden.

"Dean?" she asked, as if I had disappeared, her body leaned against mine as if for reassurance I was still there.

"Sorry. Just thinking." I said softly stroking her hair, "Let's go inside where its warm."

She tensed beneath me and I couldn't help but think that again I felt like I had missed some point. "Please?" I asked uncertainly.

"Fine." she said with no emotion,_ just to please me no doubt_ I thought feeling guilty for asking.

Ambling out of the car, I kept her close to my side as we strode to the dark home. Her thumb glided up and down my index finger nervously, as we stepped up onto the porch. I gave her a squeeze to show that I would protect her from crowding of the house. Opening the screen door, I searched blindly in the dark for the door handle of the second door. Cool metal brushed my hand and I grasped it lightly. Turning it I pushed with all my might and was met with resistance.

"Great." I mumbled, "We've been locked outside. Does no one realize we could be killed? I wanted a beer."

"For the last time its not here!" groaned Julia and I smiled.

Dramatically I groaned back, "We have no choice but to sleep in the car."

"Okay." Julia said happily and I laughed.

The screen door slammed behind us as we walked back to the Impala, holding on to each other tightly.

00000000000000000000

_TAP. TAP._

Cracking my eyes open I turned my stiff neck to the noise, slowly. Amy was at the backseat window smiling. She held a white mug of something steaming and motioned with her head towards Ellen's house. I nodded groggily as she walked away. _Coffee sounds good_ I thought shivering slightly,my body stiff from lack of movement.

Yawning, I started to raise my arms to stretch. Something groaned quietly beside me. Looking beside me, Julia was curled up, still sleeping. Last night rang through my head, how we got locked outside of the house. But it was worth it I thought, grinning down at Julia. She sighed deeply, before groaning and stretching slightly. Her ebony hair falling into her face.

"Good morning." I said.

She grumbled a reply before sitting up. She stretched her arms over her head hands hitting the ceiling of the Impala. "Not a morning person?" I asked.

She gave me a sleepy laugh and looked at me with brown eyes. I smiled down at her and she replied, " I haven't slept that well in awhile. In fact I think I'm still sleeping."

She snuggled next to me and let out a quick sigh of happiness. I kissed her hair, and she relaxed. Lifting her face up towards mine I kissed her on the lips, her left hand trailed up to the side of my face and she pulled away, "I'm awake now."

I chuckled and kissed her again, when suddenly my stomach growled. Julia let out a big laugh and pulled away. "Sorry." I stammered.

"Down boy." she teased, "Lets get something to eat." She opened the car door and left.

oooooooo

Inside Ellen's house the smell of coffee was strong. My stomach rumbled again as Julia and I walked in. Ellen looked up from the stove where something in a pot was cooking. Everyone else was sitting around the table drinking coffee. "Where were you guys?" Ellen asked suspiciously and stirred the pot

"Walking." replied Julia.

I smiled at Julia's little lie and Ellen looked us both up and down. What were we supposed to tell her? Slowly she said, "Okay well coffee's on and the oat meal is almost done. I got a call this morning from a neighbor down the road, she said she heard a dog in our field this morning."

"You think its the hound?" I asked, grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee.

"I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances." Ellen continued, pouring thick oatmeal into small ceramic bowls. "And I wanna get rid of it now."

"Sounds good." I agreed, taking a bowl of hot oatmeal and passing it to Julia before taking one myself.

"Good. After breakfast we can gather supplies. And go out to find this thing." Ellen said.

"But we don't know how to kill it." Sam pointed out.

"Bullets probably." Amy suggested and everyone in the kitchen went silent.

"What?" she asked loudly, a spoonful of oatmeal hovering above her bowl.

"Come on." I said, " A bullet killing a hound from hell?"

"What about the evil spirit that I killed back in Wichita?" she shot back, "I killed that with a bullet."

"Yeah, but that bullet had a hand scratched engraving on it," I said matter of factly, "That doesn't count!"

"You are so-" she began but was cut off by Sam,

"Guys. Breakfast is done. We will figure this out after."

After breakfast Ellen gathered the dishes from the table and dropped them into the sink leaving them to soak in hot soapy water. "So what do we bring?" She asked striding back over to the kitchen table.

"Couple of shotguns filled with rock salt wouldn't hurt." I said.

"Amy and I could make silver bullets." Sam suggested.

"Anything else?" Ellen asked, taking control of the situation and looking at us all. Everyone was quiet.

"Alright then. Let's get a move on." she replied and walked away from us towards the stairs. I left everyone as well, and walked to the front door. Opening the screen door I stepped out onto the porch. The stairs groaned underneath me as I walked on them towards the car. I heard the door open and close behind me. Turning I saw Sam striding towards me.

I gave him a smile and he shot me a confused look. "You chose a pretty weird activity for a first date." I teased.

"What?" Sam demanded, obviously confused.

"Come on." I persisted, "Making bullets? You could've done better than that."

Sam gave me another confused look before clenching his jaw and glaring at me. I laughed. "Amy and I aren't going on a date Dean." he said irritated.

"Sure, your not." I teased, opening the trunk of my 1967 black Chevy Impala. "You know what they say though. First comes love, then comes marriage, then-"

"Shut up Dean. Your such a child." Sam cut in, grabbing a bag full of silvers pieces. Just then the house door slammed. I turned slightly to see who it was, Jo bounded down the steps and came towards us and Sam began to walk away. Before Sam got into the house I shouted to him,

"You know its true Sammy!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dean." he yelled back and slammed the house door behind him.

Jo hovered beside me now, looking at me with brown eyes. Her arms where folded across her chest, "What was that all about?"

"Oh just our daily dose of brotherly love." I smiled and leaned into the trunk to grab the shotguns and rock salt.

"Oh. Well I was wondering if you could help me." she began, "We have some more shotguns upstairs but they're on the top shelf and I can't reach them."

"I wonder why." I drawled, placing the canister of rock salt under my arm. I wasn't believing her words. She was up to something. Girls I knew who did that wanted something. _So I'll play along_ I mused.

Jo scoffed at my little joke. I found it amusing I thought. Closing the trunk I motioned for her to walk ahead of me. As we stepped up on the porch she ran inside, not bothering to leave the door pen for me. _How kind of her _I thought, shifting my load to open the door.

Julia, Amy, and Sam were in front of the stove, making the silver melt. Sam was swirling the pot around, Amy watching closely while Julia looked bored out of her mind. She looked behind her to see me walking in and smiled.

"Hey. Here's the stuff. The guns could probably be cleaned." I announced.

"I'll do it." Julia said quickly, walking over to me. She took the guns and set them on the kitchen table. Taking her denim jacket off she placed it on the back of a chair.

"Thanks" I said graciously and she waved me away with a smile.

Jo was standing impatiently on the bottom of the stairs that led to the second story. Hands tapping the banister softly. Once I took a step towards her she stopped tapping and walked upstairs. I followed behind her quietly, getting glimpses of the hallway upstairs. At the top step I could see a small room at the end of the hall. The windows open tole tin the morning sun. In all there were three rooms up here, two had the doors closed.

Jo led me to the first closed door on the left, about halfway down the hall. She opened the door quickly and I followed her inside. "So you keep the guns here? In your room?" I said slowly looking around.

Her room was painted a pale blue, a white bed shoved against the wall near the doorway. A window with the blinds down on the other side of the room. _Its very plain_ I thought. "Yea." she responded to my question, and laughed slightly. She walked to what I assumed was her closet. She oped the wood shutter looking doors. "The attic entry way is through my closet."

She was pointing up and I walked over following where she pointed. _Okay_ I thought,_ maybe she didn't want anything from me._ The entry way was on the ceiling, a white square big enough for a man to climb through. Placing my right hand on the square I pushed and the wood gave a slight pop as it gave in. Pushing the wood away I placed both hands on the edge and heaved myself upward. Crawling through I sat there in the dark waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"They should be right there." Jo called up, "There's three of them."

"Okay." I replied, looking around in the dark for any outline. Silence ensued between us. Still looking for the guns in the small attic I decided to pass the time by talking to her.

"You work?" I asked.

"Yea. In a bar back East. My mom runs it. We closed it for the winter." she said.

"Cool. Why in the East?" I replied still looking for the guns. My hand brushed something hard. Grasping it I traced my fingers over it. A gun. I felt around where it was placed and found the other two. I turned back towards the entrance about 5 feet away, _so much for being close _I thought.

"My father, he liked it over there. He was the one that opened the bar." she replied.

Crawling towards the square of light I handed the guns down to her one at a time before saying, "Where is your dad?"

"Dead." she replied as I climbed out.

I froze feeling guilty for prying. I mumbled an apology and she shrugged her shoulders. But her jaw was clenched in the attempt at trying to control old memories. "It was a long time ago." she replied thickly.

Silence crawled between us and I gingerly touched the shotguns that she had placed on her bed. "Maybe we should get these downstairs." I said.

"Yea, or maybe you could help me clean them here." she said, her tone suggesting more.

"The stuffs downstairs." I pointed out and looked at the door, feeling uncomfortable at her unvoiced suggestion.

"Dean." she whispered softly, voice thick with emotion and I turned her. She was much closer now. "I always get what I want."

She leaned into me, my heart jumped and she kissed me.


	10. Parting Ways

_**Another chapter yay! Hope you liked the last one. Song is by Evanescence and is called Lithium. Such a great song. R and R and don't forget enjoy!**_

"I thought you said a demon raised this dog. So don't you want to go after the demon?'" Amy asked Sam.

"Yea, we should but Dean wants to stay and get the information out of Ellen on dad first, in case this demon has something to do with him." Sam replied.

"Oh." Amy uttered slowly.

"Now will you let me show you how to make some bullets?" Sam teased and my cousin laughed.

I tuned out there conversation, not really paying attention in the first place. I was lost in my own thoughts while cleaning the barrels of the shotguns Dean had handed me. _What would Jo look like with a black eye?_ I mused. She was getting a little to friendly with Dean and I hated it.

"Julia!" Amy called.

"Huh?" I responded, turning to look at her and Dean's younger brother. Both stood in front of the stove, Sam was peering into the pot of melted silver. Amy gave me an amused look and I stammered, "Sorry, These guns are so dirty. Do you never clean them?"

Sam laughed and Amy smiled, she knew I was lying but wouldn't say anything. And for that I was grateful. Instead she smiled and said, "Sam asked you a question."

I looked at Sam and waited as he lifted the pot off the blue flame. He poured the liquid silver slowly into something that looked like a cantine. "Would you tell Dean its nearly ready?" Sam said slowly, full attention on making sure the silver wouldn't spill.

"Yea." I replied, taking the rifle I was cleaning with me towards the stairs. Where Dean had walked up with Jo a few moments ago. I clenched the gun tight. She hadn't done anything to me, but I still didn't like her. _She's the epitome of evil I swear. _I thought.

I cleaned the barrel slowly as I walked up the stairs. Wondering if Jo would have to come with us to find John. Why'd he always have to leave? I thought gloomily. At the top of the steps I realized I forgot to ask where Dean and Jo where exactly. I was about to head back downstairs when I heard Dean's smooth voice. I smiled happy to hear it. All harmful thoughts of Jo left me and I walked forwards to a half closed door where Dean's voice seemed to have wafted out. Scrubbing the last of the grime from the barrel I pushed the door open with the point of my shoe.

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without

"Hey Dean Sa-" I started and stopped. A lump formed in my throat, hot rage coursed my body. In front of me stood Dean and Jo, and they were kissing. Dean pulled back as I came in and looked at me shocked. Jo looked annoyed that Dean pulled away. He looked at me then her.

"Julia-" he started.

lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

"Save it." I snarled and jerked the shotgun up, the barrel locking into place. I stormed downstairs, nearly running. Dean called out my name from the room him and Jo were in. As I barreled down the stairs Amy and Sam looked up.

"Hey whats-" Amy started to say.

"Your keys." I growled, tossing the shotgun onto the kitchen table and grabbing my jacket off the chair. I could hear Dean coming down the stairs, he'd be here any second. I wanted out of her now. I reached out a hand to my cousin, beckoning for the keys impatiently. Sam and my cousin looked confused, _No time for this _I thought.

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show

"Julia?" Sam, Amy and Dean said all at once.

"Keys!" I roared.

Amy jumped, fished the keys to her motorcycle out of her pocket and tossed them to me. Catching them in mid-air I turned tightly to the open door and sauntered towards it.

never wanted it to be so cold   
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

"What happened?" Amy asked loudly, since I had blocked my mind from her. Dean came into the kitchen and called my name again. I kicked the screen door open in reply, it ricocheted off the back wall.

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Jumping off the porch I ran towards the Impala, _I needed to grab my bag before Dean finds me. So at least I have something to hold onto thats mine. _I thought sadly. Tears blinded me as I ran and I wiped away at them furiously. At the drivers side I nearly ripped the door off its hinges as I opened it, and pulling the button for the trunk to open. Jogging to the trunk I hurriedly opened it fully.

My bag was on top of everyone else's luckily and I grabbed it hastily. Sniffing the whole time. "Julia." Dean said softly grabbing my shoulder.

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside

I took a swing at him and missed. Shoving past him I went towards Amy's ride near the orchards. Dean tried cutting me off by standing in front of me. I screamed at him.

"Julia! Its not what you think." he said quickly.

lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without

"Oh really?" I cried, near hysterics, "What is it then?! Explain what I saw!"

lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

I kept trying to walk past him and he blocked my every move. He was pushing me towards the orchards. My leg hit something hard as I tried moving past Dean again. Looking down I saw a barrel full of apricots. Shrugging my pack onto my shoulder I gripped Amy's keys tightly in my hand.

"Julia. Please let me explain." he pleaded.

"Why!?" I shrieked picking up a hard apricot and throwing it at his head. It missed. "So you can fed me more lies?!"

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly

"Hey! Julia!" he said angrily and I threw another one. It hit him in the chest and he let out a loud gasp.

here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

"Tell me, did she have her hand down your pants?" I asked loudly.

He looked at me sadly not saying anything and I felt the tears run down my face. I threw one more apricot , that hit his arm, before running past him towards the bike. Leaping onto the bike I jammed the key into the ignition. Movement from the corner of my eye made me turn. I thought it was Dean but instead it was Amy and Sam standing on the porch watching us. The moment I lingered there was long enough for Dean to come up behind me.

Darling, I forgive you after all   
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

"Julia." he whispered.

"Say goodbye." I said softly. Turning the bike on I put the kick stand up, revved the bike and sped off.

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside   
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh I'm gonna let it go


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello fellow hunters and writers its January and as I promised new chapters. I hope to get up 3 today (how exciting!) so lets see how it goes. And I hope you still enjoy it! R and R please. I've been dying to put this up forever. :) In case any of you have forgotten the story is, The brothers, Julia and Amy go to Ellen and her family in hops of finding their dad after he skips town shortly after Julia died (if you haven't read supernatural 1 and 2 or you WILL be confused). Only to have Ellen say she won't help them until they help her with her problem, which is a black dog destroying everything. The brothers, Julia and Amy have to figure out why a black dog is here, one person is dead already but the dog still lingers. But they don't get far in their investigation before Julia leaves after discovering Jo and Dean kissing (murder anyone??) Amy's POV. Now to continue..**_

"Dean what the hell did you do?" I yelled, stomping down the stairs and towards him. Standing in front of him I glared, waiting for an answer. My impatience got the better of me and I snapped,

"Well?"

"I didn't-" he started then began again, "It was Jo...she kissed me."

Guilt and sadness poured off him in a wave and I shuddered. At least he was honest I thought. He pushed past me walking briskly towards the Impala and yelled, "I have to go after her."

"Dean, she has my motorcycle. You think throwing apricots is the only damage she'll inflict on you?" I yelled after him, thinking he should give her time to cool down.

"I'll take my chances." he replied and grabbed the drivers door, opened it and climbed into the classic car. Revving the engine he drove down the dirt road that Julia only moments before had sped down. Sam came up behind me.

"We better go finish making the bullets before they come back." he whispered and walked back towards the house. Slowly I followed behind him.

On the porch Sam waited for me, screen door held open with one hand. Smiling at him I said, "Actually theres something I've gotta take care of first."

He nodded and I slipped into the house, and up the stairs. At the top of the steps three doors were before me. The first was closed, the second one open and the last white door partially open. Taking my chances I chose the last one and walked slowly to it. _Lucky guess, _ I thought as I opened the door and saw Jo sitting on her bed, a rifle on her lap. She was rubbing it down with an old towel and hadn't noticed me coming in.

"Hey." I said, and Jo looked up slightly startled. Her brown eyes wide until she realized it was me, she tucked her head down again.

"Hey." she replied slowly.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked casually and leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed over my chest.

She sighed and placed the rifle next to her. Quietly she said, "I know why you're here."

"Do you?" I drawled, "And why is that?"

"Look. I did what I-" she began and I cut her off.

"Had to. Because you always get what you want." I finished for her. She had thought it before she said it. Confusion flicked across her face and I smirked. I was on a roll and decided to finish the conversation.

"Okay look here mud pie. Messing with demons and the supernatural is dangerous. But messing with the feelings of two people who love each other is deadly, so my advice is you back off before you get your ass kicked because newsflash Jo! You can't always get what _you _want!"

Leaving Jo sitting stunned on the bed I practically ran down the stairs. Trying not to laugh at the look of shock on Jo's face. As I reached the bottom steps, Sam poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Is there anything left o Jo?" he asked.

"Nothing she can't piece back together." I replied and entered the kitchen.

He smiled and said, "Bullets are done, the last of them are in the mold so it'll only be a few more minutes."

"Do you think this will work?" I asked, wondering if silver bullets would really work on a dog that was a death sentence.

"Anythings possible." he replied.

"Think Dean is still alive?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Anythings possible." I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sam's POV.**_

Sliding the silver bullets into the revolver, each gave a satisfying clink as they settled into place. Amy was filling the half rifles with rock salt. A mood of amusement and anger had settled around us. Anger from Julia at Dean and Jo for kissing, and from Amy wanting to settle the score. Amusement from me in that Amy had gone upstairs to tell Jo to back off. Ellen walked in through the front door just then sighing. Glancing up from our work we gave a greeting. She smiled in return then gave us each a quizzical look.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

Shooting Amy a nervous glance I replied, "Dean and Julia are out looking for the hound."

Ellen looked at both of us slowly, and pointed out, "They didn't take any of the guns."

_Damn it! _I thought realizing my mistake and replied with, "He has some other weaponry."

The answer was almost a question and I plastered a fake smiling on my face, hoping she would believe the lie. She regarded us slowly, weighing my words. Amy shifted beside me uncomfortable. Before Ellen could say anything Jo came down the stairs. Ellen barely glanced at her daughter before saying,

"Jo where's Dean?"

I froze, did Ellen already know? I didn't want more people involved in this. It was hard enough at the moment with the black dog lurking, and trying to find dad. What if Ellen didn't want to tell us where dad was? I looked at Jo who looked at her mother with a look of boredom,

"I don't know." she replied.

Ellen looked at us all slowly and gave up trying to figure us out. Instead she nodded to the guns and asked, "Is it done?"

"Yea." Amy replied coolly.

"Good, I'll tell Ash. Then we can ride, I want this bastard done with."

She nodded at us and gave Jo a disapproving look. Somehow I think she knew, not fully but at least a little bit about what had happened between Dean and Jo. I wondered what would happen if she knew completely, would she have shot us? Jo started to say something and I turned to look at her.

"I just wanted-"

"Can it Barbie. What ever you have to say, say it to Julia and Dean. And pray Julia doesn't feed you to the dog." Amy snapped.

Jo looked at me to see if I'd say anything. But I stayed silent, Amy said it all. I was just fighting not to smile at Amy's words. Jo sucked the inside of her cheek and watched u both before turning away and retreating to the back of the house. Amy and I stood there in the kitchen for a moment before Amy started collecting everything.

"You okay?" I asked gently, knowing Jo aggravated her more than she let on.

"If Julia doesn't kill her I will." Amy said angrily

Letting out a sight I tried to find the words to calm her. Instead she looked me in the eye and said, "Come on, let's finish this."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shivering in the October air, I scanned the field for any movement. Amy stood next to me, watching another part of the field. The noise of Ellen's old Ford pick up driving away behind us, was the only noise to break the silence. Ellen and Jo were going to another part of the farm in hopes of cornering the dog. Ash was back at the house in case it came over there. I just hoped it wouldn't find Julia and Dean.

Letting out a pent up sigh I shifted uncomfortably. The sawed off rifle cold in my hands. A breeze shifted the field of golden uncut hay. _This is going to take forever_ I thought.

"Its not here." Amy announced as soon as you couldn't hear the pick up.

"How do you know?" I asked, hoping she was wrong and at the same time right.

"A hunch." she drawled.

"A hunch?" I scoffed, and gave her a skeptical look.

"And common knowledge." she continued and pointed at a flock of Canadian geese flying above us. "If it had come here they would've avoided this spot like the plague."

I smiled feeling stupid for not looking for anything dead. My heart sank suddenly, Dean and Julia it could be trailing them.

"If its not here then where is it?"

Amy's green eyes filled with worry and she whispered, "I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dean's POV.**_

The Impala purred beneath me, my hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white. I was following a cold trail of settling dust, praying it was Julia. She had left when she saw Jo and I kissing. I tried to explain it was Jo that kissed me but Julia wouldn't hear it. Stupid! I thought angrily. I should've known what Jo wanted. After all haven't I done these things with countless girls before Julia? I kicked at myself trying not to yell. I was such an idiot! Julia was the only one that made me feel like I wasn't going insane doing this job. Besides Cassie and she ripped out my heart and crushed it beneath her heel. And thats what I did to Julia, crushed her already fragile heart.

I let out an angry yell and sped up, the road before me empty. Guilt threatened to overwhelm me as I swam in despair at not finding Julia. Suddenly there was a dim flash through the rising dust. Pressing the gas down to the floor the Impala roared beneath me. Scenery was a blur as I gained upon the flash. An outline formed of a motorcycle and someone bent low over it. Gliding into the next lane I shot past Julia,and cranked the wheel sharply to the right. My Impala screeched as it turned and I slammed on the brakes, coming to a complete stop, switching the car off I watched as Julia came closer.

She sped up and I thought she wouldn't stop. I could see her eyes glaring at me through the visor of her helmet. "Oh sh-" I began as I realized she wasn't going to stop.

Ten feet from the Impala she swerved and did a 360 before stopping. Ripping off the helmet she glared at me, brown eyes catching the afternoon sun and setting them ablaze. Dust surrounded her, a strong wind picked up and blew her hair around her face. She looked powerful and deadly. I was sorry for ever hurting her. The dust settled around our vehicles and she shouted, "What do you want Dean?"

Opening the Impala's door I stepped out and walked towards her. Amy's motorcycle still purred beneath her and I had the image of her running me over. I deserve it I thought.

"What I want Julia is to say sorry." I answered.

She smirked and switched the engine off. In one fluid moment she stepped off the bike and walked stiffly to me. She came close enough for me to reach out and touch her. But the angry look in her eyes made me refrained myself.

"Sorry? Sor-" she began, anger under lining each word.

Without thinking I interrupted her, anger lining my words now. "It wasn't my fault! Jo kissed me! If you had bothered to even listen to me you would have know!"

She stared at me angrily, eyes flashing. Her jaw was clenched tightly. I waited for her to say something, to yell at me, anything. Instead she turned away and started to walk back to the motorcycle. I grabbed her left arm and pulled her back towards me. She spun around, her right hand coming to punch me. I grabbed her wrist and she struggle against me, so I let go.

She stumbled backwards slightly then leaned forward and pushed me. The car hit my back, I spread my arms and held onto the car to keep from falling. The passenger side mirror dug into my lower back. Pushing myself back up Julia started to scream at me.

"Well I'm sorry!" she cried, "I made a stupid mistake! Maybe its better if we go separate ways!"

We stood there, silent. Julia was shaking slightly but her face was set in anger. She looked away from me and I felt bad. I wanted to hold her, tell her it was okay. I opened my mouth to apologize again, and she looked at me.

"Julia-" I began, and was pushed backwards by her. My shoulder hit the mirror and I landed in the dirt.

Sitting up I wondered what the hell that was for. My shoulder throbbed and I rubbed at it while looking around. Julia was laying next to me right hand over her eyes. What happened I asked myself. Reaching over I touched her shoulder gently in reply she groaned.

"I understand why you'd hate me but did you really have to do that?" I asked.

She brought her hand down quickly and glared at med. I smiled and she smiled back. "Didn't you see it?" she asked.

"See what? The only thing I saw was the blue sky. And I feel pain. ow. I think you dislocated my shoulder." I said and looked at the mirror to see if it was broken. The only thing hurt seemed to be me.

"I did not!" she protested then quietly said, "The black dog."

"Is that your excuse for pushing me?" I teased, standing up and brushing off the dust from my blue jeans.

Julia's smile faded and I knew I had gone to far at teasing her. Walking over to her I held out a hand to help her stand. She took it and our eyes met briefly before she looked away.

"We should tell the others." she said brushing past me.

"What?" I said, thinking maybe she was seeing things.

"The black dog." she persisted, grabbing the helmet she put it on. "That its here."

"Julia." I said as she climbed on the bike, she looked at me.

"Dean I know what I saw." she said.

Looking at her I knew she believed what she saw. But I hadn't seen anything. I wondered if she was nervous at us fighting and at what she had said. "Did you mean it? About going our separate ways?" I asked

She watched me, eyes soft. Julia turned away, switched the bike on, "Meet you at the house." was her only reply before driving off.

I watched her grow smaller as the distance grew between us. A breeze picked up and I shivered as something warm stuck to my side. Looking down at my green shirt I saw blood drying on my left side. Confused I pulled my shirt up, I don't remember getting hurt. But there was no wound. Julia and her claiming to have seen a black dog came to mind. So it was true.

"Damn it." I said and ran to the Impala.


	14. Chapter 14

_**HELLO! Sorry for the delay I got another job and when I come home my father is on the computer and I can't get on. Well he's off doing another job in another town so I have a few days. So I thought why not put up more chapters? Eh? Does that sound good? I thought so. This chapter is different because it has two POV. Julia's and Amy's. They were both short so I thought I'd combine them. Enjoy!**_

_**Julia**_

Sliding into the driveway I sped down it thinking about what had happened. Dean had said he never saw the black dog leap at us. But the gash in my side proved otherwise. But something weighted heavier on my mind. How he had yelled at me, saying I should have asked before running off. I felt guilty now for jumping to conclusions. I felt empty and realized I hurt him more by running away than throwing apricots at him. _I don't want to hurt him anymore,_ I thought, _it's probably better if we went our separate ways._

Ellen's house came into view, and I sped up. Ash was sitting on the porch whistling. A rifle lay across his lap. Parking Amy's bike in front of him I ripped off the helmet. "Hello." He said slowly with a wolfish smile.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Looking for the dog." he drawled, "Where were you?"

"Out for a drive, looking for the dog too." I lied no one needed to know what happened.

"And?" Ash asked, smiling and looking me up and down.

"Its still out there." I said, wondering what he was up to. Impatiently I said, "Look, call everyone back, will you?"

"Sure…" he said and stood up.

Just as he went into the house I heard the purr of Dean's car. He pulled up next to Amy's bike and killed the engine. Dean stepped out and walked onto the porch, irritation sketched across his face. _What now? _I thought. He watched me with sad eyes and slowly moved my jacket out of the way. By accident his fingers brushed against my wound. I gasped in pain at the slightest touch, and he grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't--" he stuttered, hazel eyes guilty.

Brushing him away I told him I was fine. My response came out harsher then intended and Dean clenched his jaw. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it as soon as he saw Ash coming back.

"Well, they're headin' back." he said going back to his chair and sitting down.

"Thanks Ash." I muttered, and went inside.

Thirty minutes later Ellen, Jo, Sam, and Amy were back. They all stumbled in each holding as many guns as they could carry. Amy immediately came over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hands on my shoulders. I knew she wanted to know what happened but I didn't want to discuss it.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Don't worry."

Amy watched me, weighing my words. She gave me a small smile before turning and walking back to the others. They all sat quietly on the couch, waiting for someone to speak. Wanting to know why Dean and I left only to return and call everyone back.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked. "Wouldn't it be easier if we split up to find the dog?"

"Maybe." I said quietly. "But not if only a few of us can actually see it."

"What are talking about?" Jo asked. She folded her arms and looked annoyed. It was like she didn't care about what she had done earlier, like it never happened. Before I could say anything, Amy piped up.

"Have you actually seen the dog?"

To my satisfaction, Jo immediately put her arms down to her sides and stayed quiet. I continued.

"I think the dog will come here tonight." I said. "I think we should stay here. We have enough ammunition and guns. We could end this."

Ellen spoke up again. "Why would it come here? What's it looking for?"

"It might be possible that this thing is being commanded by someone. I think it might've been sent by someone to get us."

It was Dean talking. He looked right into my eyes, and for a second, I thought I could melt. Composing myself, I looked back at everyone.

"Well? How about it?" I asked, finally.

"I'm in." Dean answered first, and soon everyone else agreed, Jo being the last to mutter her answer.

"Let's get ready." I said.

_**(Amy)**_

After another hour or two of everyone getting ready, we set off in different directions inside the house. Sam and Dean to the front of the house, Ash to the back of the house, Ellen and Jo upstairs in one bedroom, and me and Julia in Jo's room.

"Are you sure this thing'll come here tonight?" I asked. We were both sitting up under the one window in the bedroom. The sky was slowly getting dark, making it hard to see.

"Yes." answered Julia. She sounded sad, yet impatient. I knew that she was distracted by the events that had occurred earlier in the day, so I tried to comfort her.

"Look Julia. I know your mad at Dean, but it doesn't mean you should leave."

She shot me an irritated look. She hated when I read her mind. I ignored it and continued.

"It wasn't Dean's fault." I said quietly. Her face softened, and her normally fierce eyes became distant.

"How do you know for sure?" she asked.

"Do you really think he would kiss a little pop princess?" I laughed quietly so Jo wouldn't hear us in the next room. She smiled for a moment, almost to herself. A loud bang from downstairs broke our conversation. Julia went to the bedroom door while I tried to peer out the window. The porch roof right below our window blocked my view.

"Damn it." I muttered and joined Julia. She stood at the top of the steps, and soon Ellen and Jo were looking out too. I knelt down next to the railing which allowed me to look into the front room where Sam and Dean stood, guns pointed at the door.

"What's going on?" Jo asked loudly. Dean looked up the stairs, gun still in hand.

You friggin' idiot! I thought. Your supposed to be quiet!

"Get back in the rooms and stay there." Dean said, his gaze lingering on Julia. He turned away and I pulled Julia back to our post and closed the door. As I did, I heard the front door crack and burst open. The guns went off and Dean yelled something to Sam.

"Julia…" I said as she reached for the doorknob.

"I'll take my chances." she replied and yanked open the door. I went with her and realized the whole downstairs area had gone quiet. We went down a few of the steps and stopped. The room was dark, the only light coming from the upstairs hallway. Through the darkness we were able to see the front door lying on the floor split down the middle. Chairs were turned over, and broken, stray papers were scattered across the floor, some still fell from the air. The only thing missing from the scene was Dean and Sam. Julia took another step forward and at the same time I saw something. A hand came out of the darkness and grabbed the stair rail. I jumped back and realized it was only the brothers. Thank God, I thought, feeling myself go red at having shown fear.

Dean appeared from the shadows, followed by Sam. They met us up the stairs halfway.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The dog got in, but…" Dean trailed off and stared at Julia.

"But what?" Julia asked softly.

"I can't see it," he said, " but I think its still in the house. Its so unfair!"

I scoffed at Dean's complaint and asked Sam, "Can you see it?" he nodded.

"Where's Ash?" asked Ellen.

When nobody answered she began pushing her way downstairs. "Jesus Christ." I heard her mutter as she saw the mess.

"We'll help you look." offered Julia.

"Might want to gather up your ammunition, your gonna need it." said Dean.

"I'll get it." I old them, and they all headed downstairs.

Going back to the bedroom I could hear muffled voices below me. It sounded like everyone was in the hallway to Ash's room. I bent down and began picking up the jam jars filled with rocksalt. I set them all on the bed along side my gun. Checking my gun I made sure it was full of the salt when I heard a creak in the hallway. Thinking it was Julia I walked in front of the window so she could see me in the dark room.

But just in case I clutched the rifle at my side. Something moved ahead of me in the shadows, to small for a person. As I started to raise the rifle the black dog leapt at me, hitting me square in the chest. Thrown back we slammed into the window. I squeezed the trigger and a shot went off. Glass shattered around us as we fell through. My back hit the roof and started to slide down. There was nothing to hold on to, pain blinded me and glass ground into my back. The rifle rattled beside me and I tried to reach it. The rain gutter hit my head, scratched my whole body and suddenly I was in the air. I twisted in the air trying to slow myself and slammed onto the dead grass on my stomach. Glass still clinked into the gutter as I groaned, and gasping for air. Everything spun, then a loud shot went off near my ear.

The shot echoed and my ears rang painfully. Cautiously I rolled on my back and saw the rifle next to me with a still smoking barrel. I laughed at my dumb luck and it became a cough. The dog was no where to be seen. A voice from the porch startled me.

"You okay Amy?" it asked. It sounded like Dean.

I stood up shakily and turned around. Pain shot through my body and I swayed.

"Never been better." I croaked and began walking stiffly to the house. Everyone was outside now. Sam and Julia came down the steps towards me. Dean, still looking around had his gun pointed out into the darkness.

"Relax Chachi its not here." I said as I stepped onto the porch followed by Sam and Julia.

"You don't know that." he said.

"Yea actually I do. I killed it." I think I told myself. He let out a laugh, he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything else.

I walked into the house with everyone else. Under some decent light in the kitchen, I saw how much damage had been done. A fair sized shard of glass protruded from my left arm, glass pieces had been ground into my palms and knuckles. There was an ugly gash on my right side. My hands and arm were covered n blood. Looking down at the vinyl floor a blood trail led out into the darkness. _Damn _I thought. My breath came out ragged and I felt drained. Julia pushed past Sam and stood next to me examining the glass in my arm.

"Damn…" she muttered and grabbed a chair that had survived the wreckage. Setting it upright she motioned me to sit down.

Reluctantly I sat down and she went down the hall towards Ash's room, to the bathroom, most likely I thought.

She returned holding a first aid kit. She set it on the counter and looked once again at the glass in my arm. Very gingerly, she wrapped her fingers around it.

"Ready?" She whispered, her brown eyes emotionless.

"Do it."

I clenched my teeth as she yanked it out. I clutched my arm which began to bleed. Sam knelt next to me, wiping away the blood with paper towel. Julia stood before me, pulling on a roll of gauze.

"Its not bad, it didn't go far." she aid.

"So says the invincible girl." I whispered as Ellen, Jo and Ash came in.

"Oh my god," Ellen said loudly, "What happened….?"

Dean smiled nervously and said, "Oh well the hell hound decide to have some fun."

"My house." she groaned.

"we'll help clean up." Sam said moving so Julia could wrap my arm.

Ash she wrapped gauze around a cotton square my arm tingled from how tight it was. She taped if off as Ellen said,

"Help? I think you've helped enough."

Tension filled the air. Julia started pulling the glass from my palms rather roughly. Ellen's words irked everyone. We did what we had to do. Dean answered her back,

"We did what you asked. It's gone. We helped you now its your turn."

I looked at Dean who stared angrily at Ellen. He was hoping she'd believe that it was gone. Hoping she'd talk about John. Hands on her hips she glared back at Dean.

"Alright, fine." she snapped, "But as soon as I tell you, you get out of my house. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied Dean, his voice cold and hollow.

_John's gonna be mad when he finds out._ Ellen's thought, out loud she said, "He's gone to Oregon on a demon hunt."

"Oregon?" Sam asked looking at Dean, "He told us Washington."

Julia was wrapping my right hand when Ellen said Oregon. Her hand jerked, the gauze tightening painfully. I let out a complaint. "Sorry." Julia growled.

"I don't know, I'm telling you what he told me. Now get out!" Ellen barked.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sam**_

"Man the nerve of her. We figured out what it was, we tried fighting. And all she does is gives us a sentence on where Dad is and tells us to go." Dean complained.

He'd been complaining since we had left Ellen's house an hour and a half ago. I sighed, "What did you expect? We destroyed her house, Dean."

"Not completely." he grumbled.

I let out a scoff, Dean drummed the steering wheel with his thumbs annoyed that I wasn't annoyed. I kinda expected it to happen. In this job you were rarely thanked and everything got broken

"Stop speeding ahead." Dean complained on a new topic. Julia weaved in and out of the traffic on Amy's motorcycle. Amy couldn't drive due to her hands being shredded by glass from when the black dog slammed her through a window. Every time she tried riding the bike her hands would start to bleed. It wasn't until Julia threatened to break the bike did Amy stop, deciding to ride with us to save her bike's life.

I looked behind me, she was asleep sitting up and I couldn't help but smile. The only thing that wiped the smile from my face was the bandages. I hated seeing her hurt. I should have protected her, I scolded myself. Dean noticed me watching Amy and said;

"So, you gonna do it?"

I glared at him and he gave me a wolfish smile. "Dean." I started, ready to throttle him.

"I'm awake you idiot." Amy snapped. "And I can hear you."

Dean mimicked her quietly and I shook my head, trying not to laugh. At least she can take care of herself, I mused. The scenery changed quickly from homes everywhere to barren desert with mountains far off. Traffic was starting to spread out enough so Dean could start speeding. I don't know why he wanted to get to Oregon so fast. It wasn't like our dad was going to be waiting for us. In fact, if he knew he'd be pissed off.

The sky was a dusk gray, dark clouds lined the horizon, promising a storm. Silently I wondered if Dad would be happy to see us. To know Julia was okay. I knew him and I weren't on the best of terms but it was nice to know he was there.

"Twenty minutes to Oregon." Dean announced.

Jerking awake I pulled away from the cars window, not realizing I had fallen asleep. The motorcycle ahead of us sped up. Amy shifted in the back seat and asked,

"You do realize we don't know where John is."

Dean's jaw clenched, irritated that she had brought it up. Amy whispered, light bulb, as she saw Dean's face. Dean responded with,

"I know, but aren't you happy to be out of Ellen's place?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amy countered.

"Everything!" he shouted. "Just like how you said that the black dog is dead!"

"You know its not?" she asked, skeptical.

"You have to call it off or get rid of whoever raised it up." he said.

"Guys." I said, a headache started to form behind my eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Well excuse me!" Amy shouted. "How was I supposed to know? I wasn't told! But I got us our destination."

They went silent and I spoke up again before Amy screamed,

"You used me! You knew it wasn't dead!"

"So?" Dean said, "I got the destination."

"Bastard!"

"Guys! That's not Julia ahead of us." I said, silencing them both. My headache eased slightly.

"I think I'd know if that was Julia or not." Boasted my brother.

"You idiot! You lost my cousin!" Amy said. "That's not my bike."

"Shut up, both of you!" I shouted as Dean opened his mouth to fight Amy.

"You've been at it since you met. Stop it or I swear to God I'll kill you." I said.

They went silent and Dean slowed the Impala down. I clenched my teeth in anger. The was ridiculous, we had a job to do and now Julia was gone. And all they could do was fight. Placing my fingers to my temples I rubbed them. The car came to a stop.

"Sorry." Amy whispered.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked, avoiding an apology.

"I--" I started when Foreigners Hot Blooded started playing.

"Sorry, that's my phone." Amy said and fished through her jean's pockets. As soon as Amy's phone rang mine started to ring as well. Pulling it from my pocket I looked at the screen. Dean leaned over to see who was calling.

Unknown caller.

Dean frowned, and Amy slid out of the backseat to answer her call outside. My phone vibrated in my hand and I wondered what to do. Without thinking I hit the green button to answer it. Dean pulled away and watched Amy.

"Hello?" I asked carefully.

"Sam." replied a voice, relieved. Dad.

"Dad?" I croaked, this was unbelievable, he was calling _us._ At my words Dean came closer to the phone so he could hear our fathers voice.

"Sam listen carefully I need you and Deans help.

I wanted to tell him everything that had happened but at those words they froze in my throat. "What is it?" I asked., static answered me and then he replied,

"Just listen carefully, I need all of you to get to Salem Oregon as soon as you can."

"Whats happening?" I inquired, static crackled on the other end and I wonder if he hung up.

"Something big is going down. I can't do it alone." John spoke up.

I shuddered, something nagged at me in the back of my mind. "How will we find you?" I said.

Dean was motioning at me to give him the phone and I waved him off. More static broke through before our dad replied,

"You'll know how."

The line went dead and I stared at my phone, confused. What just happened? I asked myself. Dean was staring at me, waiting but his patience ran out. "Well?" he demanded.

"That was dad," I spoke slowly, " he needs our help. He's in Salem waiting."

"But?" Dean said, knowing I wasn't saying everything.

"Somethings not right Dean. Dad needs our help? Since when?" I asked voicing my questions.

He looked at me and I could see annoyance in his eyes. He spoke out, "Sam I know you and dad have your issues but can you at least for once not question him?"

I stared at my brother in disbelief. He thought I was challenging Dad again. That I disagreed with him. I opened my mouth to explain what I had heard. The static, how persistent dad was. Dad was never persistent he usually told us to leave. But all I got out was my brother's name before the back door of the Impala opened and Amy crawled back in. Dean turned away and placed his hands on the wheel. I turned away as well and watched Amy. She seemed worried and was sucking on her bottom lip. Our eyes met and she let her lip go immediately saying, "Julia's behind us. She said she'd meet us up in Burns at the rendezvous point."

"Rendezvous?" Dean asked.

"The motel." Amy stated, " Just drive I know where to go."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the wait people. Its getting harder to get on the computer now a days. Man I really need a laptop. Anywho, another chapter! Yes!! This is from Julia's point of view.**_

Hot water streamed down my body, washing away days of grime and dirt. It felt good getting clean again. Amy was in the motel bedroom, fuming, because I had walked in and went straight for the shower. Without even saying why I was so late in catching up with them. Alone time was my excuse, a lame one at that.

Shutting off the flow of water, I stepped out and wrapped a rough white towel around me. Water dripped everywhere around me, leaving small puddles on the white squared linoleum floor. Not even an hour in Oregon, I thought, and I wanted to get as far away as possible. A sigh escaped my lips, sounding to loud in the small bathroom. _Don't freak_ I told myself, _your not near home, relax._ Taking a deep breath I released it slowly and felt somewhat better. Drying off quickly I slipped into some clean clothes and stepped out of the steamy bathroom.

The sounds of television could be heard, the noise constantly changing. Following the noise I came into the bedroom to see Amy laying on one of the two beds, flipping the channels, her eyes glazed over from watching television.

"Hey." I said, flopping onto the unoccupied bed and hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Hey." she said distractedly, then noticing me she turned and asked, "So you going to explain yourself?"

_Damn_ I thought, my cousin laughed and I glared at her and said, "What do you want me to explain?"

She sucked the inside of her cheek, watching me carefully. "Don't bother trying to read my mind." I snapped, "your not welcome."

"Touchy." Amy replied a touch of anger in her voice. She sighed through clenched teeth then said, "I want you to explain yoru actions. Why you are reluctant to be here."

My cousin's green eyes were concerned and I let out a groan. I didn't want anyone in my business. But I guess it was better to let someone know, then to keep the pain inside. My words came out in a rush,

"I don't want to be here. Its been a year since I've been here or around my home. Granted thats not a long time and we aren't in Salem. But I want to leave. I hate it here. And all because of the fire and Meg. And everything else that has every happened to me."

Frustration made me tremble, Amy patted my leg. She only knew a portion of what happened to me. And I didn't want her getting hurt again like last time. A shiver past through me at the memory of Amy walking through my memories trying to help John find the demon.

Someone knocked on the door. Amy stood up and walked to the door. Unlatching it she opened the wood door. Sam held up a six pack of beer and I smiled. _I could use a drink._ Dean swaggered in waving jerky and twinkies, I grinned happy to see him. Dean's eyes shone and he smiled a toothy grin at me.

_Don't do this_ I scolded myself. Distance yourself from him. If you can't get facts straight you're going to kill him. I felt my smile falter, Dean raised an eyebrow as he sat across from me. He offered me a stick of jerky and a twinkie. I accepted it slowly, Sam gave me a bottle of beer as Dean said,

"World's finest dining."

I let out a laugh. _Just enjoy the moment_, I told myself. Opening the bottle I took a swig, and made a face.

"This is gross." I complained.

"I said world's finest, not tastiest." Dean said giving me another toothy smile.

"Why are we here?" Amy asked.

I took a big gulp of beer so I wouldn't groan, wishing Amy would let us eat without discussing where to go next. Dean swallowed a bite of jerky and Amy spoke up again, she looked at me.

"You're gonna hate this."

"What? Why? I haven't said anything!" Dean said, looking at Amy, then me.

Furrowing my brow, I looked at Dean, confused. What would Dean think that Amy would say I'd hate?

"What am I hating?" I asked.

Amy groaned. "Just say what you were gonna say."

Dean pouted, irked at the interruption from Amy. He spoke again, watching Amy to see if she'd interrupt again.

"Anyways, as I was saying. We got a call early today from our dad. He needs our help."

"Okay." I said slowly glancing at Amy. "Why would I hate this?"

"We don't know why, he needs our help. But that's why we are going to Salem, Oregon."

My heart stopped and I turned to Dean slowly, I could hear Sam swallow his beer and shift uncomfortably. Dean stared at me shocked and confused. I clenched my jaw and hissed,

"What?"

I stood up, shaking; this can't be! Horror swam through me and I felt sick. Walking towards Amy I mumbled. "I have to take a shower."

Amy grabbed my shoulders and whispered, "Uh-uh. You have to tell them. You knew this would happen someday."

Shaking her off I growled, "Not this soon. If you want me to say something, I will."

Turning to the brothers I said, "Get out. Now."

Tears threatened to spill and my body shook. I didn't want to have to face my demons, yet. The brothers lingered. Sam was looking at the ground while Dean just watched me. Swallowing the lump in my throat I pointed at the door.

"Please." I pleaded.

They stood up and left, I never moved but my whole body shook. Amy snorted and stood in front of me.

"You know how to clear a room. You made me believe that..."

"Amy." I snapped, and she became quiet.

The room felt too small and I couldn't breathe. Amy opened her arms, offering a hug. Stepping away I shook my head.

"I can't." My voice came out strained, I can't relive my memories.

Grabbing my denim jacket I opened the door and left. I had to get out of here. I ran down the hall to the stairs, the air promised rain as I breathed in.

The staircase shook beneath me as I bolted down it. Finally, on the pavement, I ran past the Impala and a few other parked cars in the nearly empty lot. Night had fallen a few hours ago, covering nearly everything in black. The motel lights were behind me as I ran towards the road.

Trees whispered in the dark as the wind shook them. Just loud enough so I couldn't hear my ragged breath. The road was dark but I knew where I was going. Back towards Idaho. My legs started to burn and my lungs ached. _I can't stop, _I told myself_, I have to get away. _ Lightening lit up the sky, displaying everything in dim blue light. Thunder followed soon after, a loud growl in my ears.

Suddenly, there was light behind me and a constant rumble. I slowed down to a weary walk, waiting for the car to pass. Instead, the vehicle stopped and a door opened.

"Julia!" Dean yelled.

My shoulders slumped at his voice. Amy must have told the Winchester brothers. Coming to a stop, I turned around. Rain started coming down in a cold drizzle.

"What do you want?" I said.

Dean walked to me and I felt bad for trying to run away. _But I can't be here_, I told myself.

"Don't go." He said, "Was it something I did?"

"No." I whispered.

"Then what?" he asked and came closer. I could feel the heat from his body and I wanted him so much to hold me.

"I don't have to tell you." I croaked.

"You owe an explanation." he said. "You kinda brought it up back at the hotel, with the whole get out thing."

I was half tempted to laugh or scream at his words. What am I supposed to say? I wondered. Its stupid anyways to feel this way. The rain came down harder as I spoke,

"Its stupid anyways."

"Well, it'll spice up my day then." he responded.

_He won't give up,_ I thought. My words came out fast and I though I'd choke on them.

"Do you know what its like to be a disappointment to you family? To be abused by your father, not physically but with words. Or never sleep because you though if you did you'd die. To be constantly yelled at for not being good enough."

"Seriously?" Dean said.

I was crying, my tears mixed with rain. A sob caught in my throat and anger flushed. Pushing Dean away from me I yelled,

"Seriously? Dean! Its not demons I'm scared of it was my family! Did you know that when Meg supposedly died in the fire they mourned for her, but for me, I got an unmarked grave?! They didn't bother to see if I was alive!"

He stuttered, "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't--"

I sobbed loudly, my body shaking, not caring that Dean was there. The pain of old memories made me sick and I wanted to truly die. Suddenly, Dean wrapped his arms around me and whispered softly in my ear. I cried into his chest and said,

"I was forgotten. My parents didn't care. To be forgotten is worse that death. And when I met you I didn't feel forgotten until I was you and Jo. Everything came back. I am nothing."

He held onto me tighter and whispered apologies into my right ear. The rain eased slightly and I clung to Dean's wet shirt. He pulled away slowly and tilted my chin up.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew." he whispered and kissed me.

With that kiss I felt the pain ease, and I could breathe again. Pulling away, I said, "I still lo-"

A semi-truck horn broke the silence as it drove past us. The driver yelled something at us but it was lost to the rain and wind. Dean held me close once more before saying,

"Come on, let's go back. We can figure out what to do next but I want the others to know I found you in one piece. Is that okay?"

A bed sounded nice and I squeezed Dean's hand. "Yeah. I can survive one more night."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay if I haven't lost everyone lemme explain why I'm late in putting up anything. I'm sorry but I thought it would be a good idea to finish the whole season and then put it up in one go. Meaning instead of one chapter you get 3. :) or four if you didn't read my last chapter (chapter 16) Dean's POV. Another thing I've never been to Salem but I've been in Oregon.**_

"I've been thinking about it and-"

"Thats not good." Julia said teasingly and poked me in the middle of my forehead.

"Funny." I said dryly and continued. "And our dad can take care of himself. He doesn't need us."

"What are you saying Dean?" she said, leaning on her elbow.

The old mattress squeaked at the movement. I watched Julia's face, her brown eyes full of life and question my words. When she had opened the door earlier this morning she looked like she hadn't slept. Although she assured me she had. But I felt bad for her and what she had told me last night._ And I thought our life was hard_, I thought, with dad gone constantly and me protecting Sammy.

She waited for my answer.

"I'm saying we leave. Our dad has left us in the dust plenty of times. But we always figured it out and so will he." I replied.

Watching me closely she let out a sigh and moved off of the bed, "Dean." she said softly, "No. He's your father."

"I know, but he's a big boy an-"

"No! I don't want to be a coward or the reason why we left. We are here and we will finish what we came to do. Even if my demons catch up with me." she said, anger in her voice.

Julia was stubborn and I knew she wouldn't budge. But I didn't want to have to drag her through hell just for our dad. I was about to tell her off when the door to the hotel room opened and in walked Sam and Amy.

"What is that?" I asked nodding to the four green apples in Sam's hands.

"Dude, its breakfast." he replied.

That was anything but breakfast and I grimaced, I'm more of a bacon and eggs kind of guy. Sam Chucked an apple at me and I dodged it. The bright green apple hit the wall with a dull thump before falling onto the bed. Amy and Julia both shook their heads in disapproval.

"Are we leaving?" Amy asked.

Julia looked at me, no emotion on her face. She grabbed her denim jacket from off one of the chairs in the room and started to walk out. Before going out the door she said, "Yea, lets go."

00000000000000

It was past one when we drove into Salem Oregon. A classy city, full of life. Old buildings melded with new, a laid back type of place. I was liking it so far but Julia looked like she just swallowed a rock. She was ahead of the Impala driving Amy's motorcycle ten miles over the speed limit, but now she was finally slowing down.

"You do realize we have no idea where John is." Amy stated.

I let out a snort at the reminder and snapped, "I know."

"Well, can't you GPS him?" she asked.

"No. No number showed up." Sam replied. "You'd think if Dad needed our help he'd give us more than just the town's name."

"Don't worry something will show up." I said, hoping something would pop up. It had to.

00000000000000

We checked into another motel, hoping for a phone call that would never come. I laid down on the worn mattress, the blankets sending up a musky smell. The white plastic table in the room creaked and shook slightly as Sam typed away on his laptop. He had decided he'd try and find a trail from any strange news to find dad.

"Was this a bad idea?" I asked Sam.

"Not as bad as some of your ideas." he replied distantly.

I smiled and thought of the time I got him a bikini inspector card. _Good times._ I thought. "Dean." Sam said trailing off.

"What?"

"Nothing strange here had happened at all." He sighed, aggravated.

"Nothing?" I repeated and sat up, my brother shook his head.

I groaned, "Come on! There has to be something. Why would he bring us here and then leave us hanging?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, _a dead end_ I thought. Rubbing my face with my hands I let out a long sigh, no use staying here. "I'm gonna get something to eat, I'm starving."

"I'll come, I can't think on an empty stomach." my brother replied and shut his laptop.

"I'll get Amy and Julia." I said.

The local grocery store was busy, elevator music blaring from the speakers. Amy and Julia were going to the deli to get some sandwiches while Sam and I were going to get some beer. We were separated by an aisle of chips and candy. I was looking at some chips when my brother called out my name.

"Sam? Sam!!" I yelled running to his side, Sam took a step back from the display of beer, holding his head. I grabbed his arms to steady him as he let out a groan. People around us watched wide eyes. We had to get out of here.

"Damn it." I whispered then yelled, "Julia!"

At the same time Julia called out my name. _Damn it Damn it!_ I thought, Amy was having a vision to. Pulling Sam towards me so he could lean, I half dragged Sam towards Julia. People just stared and whispered, a few saying someone should call the hospital.

"Its okay folks." I strained, smiling. "He's okay, just a seizure. I got it...under...control."

Sam let out a groan as the vision eased away. Past the aisle and towards the deli I saw Julia kneeling on the ground next to Amy. She had a hand over her face.

"It's okay sir." Julia said softly talking to the man behind the counter. "She must have forgotten to take her pills today."

She whispered to Amy and slipped something into her other hand. Amy popped them into her mouth. The deli owner was white as a sheet and nodded at Julia. His eye's darted to me and they became bigger as he saw Sam leaning against me. Julia spun around. She gave me a quick smile, her right hand was on her knee and she gently shook a package of tic-tacs.

I grinned, which quickly turned into a frown as I saw splashes of red across her face. "Ketchup." she said and nodded at the deli owner, who held a dull red squirt bottle.

I let out a laugh as Amy stood up and Sam pushed away from me. Both of them rubbed their temples. Everyone still watched us, whispers loud but incoherent. "I think its time to go." I whispered.

00000000000000

"So this is the house you guys saw in your vision?"I asked, peering through the rain sheeted window of the Impala. Night was starting to fall.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"And what exactly did you see?" Julia inquired.

"A woman who's going to be possessed." Amy said.

"Thats not what I saw." Sam said, "I saw a Devil's Trap, someone was trying to trap a demon. And there was a man but his back was to me."

"What was he doing?" asked Julia.

"Fighting something but I couldn't see it." Sam sighed.

"How productive," I mumbled, "two different visions, are you sure this is the house?"

"Yes." Sam and Amy said in unison.

"Well we have no choice but to go in and see whats happening." Julia said

"What about John?" Amy asked softly.

Letting out a sigh I sucked the bottom of my lip. I didn't have a choice, we couldn't stand around waiting for him and let people get hurt. "We go in, and do our job. Dad will have to wait."

We grabbed out guns and headed off. The front door to the old Victorian house was unlocked, unusual for a place that had no lights no. I had a bad feeling but we slipped inside, anyways. The dark hallway was cool, the floor boards creaked beneath our feet, but no one came out to stop us. Up ahead to my left was an open doorway, and to my right another doorway just like the first. Both must have big windows because gray light spilled into the hall. I motioned for Sam and Amy to check out the last doorway.

The wall to our backs Julia and I shuffled to the entrance. On three we stepped into the grey lit room. An oval wood dining table stood between us, separating us from the back wall and another entrance. And the dead body pinned up, eagle spread, on he wall. Blood trailing slowly down the wall.

The sawed off shotgun felt heavy in my hands, "Dad." I croaked.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sam's POV**_

"This room is empty and so were the last two, and the house sounds completely deserted. Maybe we do have the wrong house." Amy whispered as we exited the kitchen and entered the living room.

Huge expensive couches were placed in an L facing an even more expensive flat screen. To the left was another open doorway. The sound of scuffling could be heard. _Dean and Julia,_ I thought. To the right were huge windows letting in the fading light.

Something above me caught my eye and I looked up instinctively. A Devil's Trap sign was drawn on the ceiling in black ink. Poking Amy in the ribs, I pointed up.

"We're in the right place."

"No." I heard and looked at Amy, "Wha--" I started.

"No. No. Nononono!" I heard Dean yell.

Clenching the shotgun tightly, we rushed the open doorway ahead of us. Julia was standing at the entrance, her and Dean walked in from. Her shoulders were slumped, a sorrowful look on her face. Dean was close to us, holding a hand. Looking up I felt sick. Frozen on the wall, held up by nothing, was our father. His face was swollen, like he had been punched, a long open wound was across his throat. Blood stained the front of his shirt and more trailed down the wall leaving a puddle on the floor.

"Dad." I cried, a lump forming in my throat, the gun slacking in my hands.

"Help me get his down, Sammy." Dean said.

Slowly I obeyed, I took a small step forward in disbelief. This can't be happening. I heard a noise behind me and ignored it. I had to help dad.

"Damn it!" Amy swore and I turned to look at the doorway. The black dog bared its teeth at us. Red eyes full of malice. Too slowly, I cocked my gun and heard a shot behind me. Whipping around I saw Dean hit his head off the wall and fall to the ground, holding his left shoulder.

"I the the Winchester's were better than this." Said a smooth voice.

Julia cocked her gun and raised it, "Sam!" Amy cried and pushed me onto the ground. The black dog hurled over us and landed next to the speaker. She was tall and slim, dark wavy hair spilling past her shoulders. Full lips pulled into a wicked smile. Almond shaped eyes darting between me and Amy, and Julia.

The woman let out a harsh laugh, a hand gun next to her side held loosely by her hand.

"This is too easy." She said, raising the hand gun and cocking it. Amy and I tried to stand up and I noticed one of the shotguns had been pushed under the table. _Damn it,_ I thought. At the last second I saw her eyes go pure black. Demon!

"I thought there'd be a bigger fight." She crooned, then quickly, "Kill them."

Amy and I froze, half crouched, the dog let out a low growl, drool dripping from bared fangs.

"The hell you are!" Julia roared.

With one bullet she shot the dog and the second she hit the woman square in the face. She dropped the gun and let out a terrible scream and the dog vanished. Scrambling underneath the table I grabbed the rifle and stood up. The woman was still screaming, Julia was loading the rifle and Amy looked around for the Black dog. I rushed to Dean, he had a small bump on his forehead from hitting the wall. As for the bullet wound it was a clean shot, luckily, and it had stopped bleeding.

Julia was screaming at the demon-woman as I shoot my brother, "Come on Dean, snap out of it."

A shot went off close y me and I spun around. Amy was holding a still smoking rifle. As the ring of the shot died down I could hear yells and more screams. Amy said, "I care about Dean too but can we get rid of that demon first?"

Staggering up I asked, "Where is it?"

"I don't know." she said looking around, and stepped out into the main hall. "It's with Julia, thats all I know."

That's when I realized how quiet it was. My heart thumped in my chest. Suddenly I heard banging, _What the hell_?" I thought as Amy yelled out my name. I spun around just as the dog leaped at me. Mouth open and paws extended.

_Damn. _I thought.


	19. conversation with hell

_**Julia's POV**_

_Breathe._

I told myself and in a fluid movement shot the dog then the demon-woman in the face. She let out a horrid scream and I slipped in more bullets into the shotgun. _Thats for Dean_ I told myself. The sound of something being dragged across the ground could be heard behind me. I only hoped it was Sam getting the shotgun and not another demon.

The demon moved it's hand's away from it's face. I curled my lip in disdain, the woman's face was covered in blood, black eyes staring at me. Pieces of rock salt were still embedded in the face.

"Gross." I said

"You bitch!" it screamed and thrust out its left hand.

Without touching me the demon threw me across the hallway. I hit the wall, all air knocked out of me. A photo of the human woman's family shattered next to me. Breathing in painfully I staggered up, the gun barely in my hands. The demon curled her out stretched hand into a fist and I screamed. Pain spread through my chest as if it was squeezing my heart. I dropped the gun as I felt the first trickle of blood slide down my chest.

"How's your aunt's demonic gift working for you now?" the demon crowed at me.

Every breath I took to scream was more painful then the last. I drowned out it's words with my cries. I wouldn't let it's lies effect me. A shot went off and the squeezing disappeared. I slouched trying not to fall over, the demon looked down at its stomach in surprise as blood blossomed forward. _Here's my chance _I thought and charged.

Body slamming the demon I pinned it to the wall. Without hesitation it threw me away like a rag doll. Crashing into the next room I la on the floor dazed, the remnants of a coffee table beneath me. Footsteps echoed in the room and I urged myself to stand. Trying to prop on my elbows my left hand grazed something cool. Grabbing it the demon let out a laugh. It spit blood out to the side and hissed,

"Your wasting my time. I'm here to collect Sam, Amy looks promising to. Don't look surprised Julia, did you really think His plans wouldn't go through? He's pissed that you tricked him. Your going to pay."

_Who'd I piss off now? _I thought and the image of me being shot as the yellow eyed demon possessed me flashed in my mind. _No _I thought, _he is supposed to be gone._

The demon stood over me and I blinked away the swarming darkness. Slowly it knelt down and whispered in my ear. "Damn, I wanted to see what he was going to do to you. And I wanted you to see your lover die."

It said the last words slowly, drawing them out. Rage sparked in me and I raised my left hand. Swinging the weapon I had found, I hit the demon across the head. A fire poker, nice. Blood drizzled on me as its head was thrust away. Kicking and twisting I finally got away and stood up.

"You'll have to wait to kill me, because I won't die begging for mercy. And I sure as hell won't let you take anyone." I growled

Amy yelled out Sam's name as I said those words and my heart clenched. What happened? My rage became unbridled as I assumed the worst. As the demon cracked its neck I swung with the poker and hit it in the face again. Before it could recover I stabbed it in the chest. As I pulled my weapon out it threw me backwards with a flick of its hand. Catching my balanced I surged forward again and shoved it to the ground.

The demon let out a scream as I stood over it, fire poker dragging across the ground. Dropping close to the mutilated face I place the metal tip of th poker near its right eye. The breath was rugged as I drew it closer to the eye. Not once did it look me in the face, its gaze locked towards the ceiling.

"Damn," I whispered tired of playing games with the demon, "I wanted to see Dean kick your ass."

The demon shuttered and I smiled, my lips cracking and fresh blood oozing over the old. I know I should have gotten rid of the demon right there, after what it did to John. But unwillingly I looked up to see what it was entranced by. A dark drawing was drawn on the ceiling a scorpion in the middle. _Devil's trap. _ I thought remembering Sam's words. _What would happen if we just left the demon here?_ I wondered as the demon croaked something.

Looking back down it pleaded, "What do you want?"

I snorted, bargaining, a demon was bargaining with me. I drew the poker right to the corner of the eye before it looked at me.

"Call off the dog." I demanded, "If anyone's alive let us go and I'll let you be. And you leave Sam and Amy alone."

Knowing bargaining with a demon was stupid I couldn't help but want to make a bargain. Would it make this job any easier? Would it ease some pain? Stepping away I straightened and the demon staggered up.

"Blood is mixed, deals been made."

"And the dog?" I asked, needing to personally know they were okay.

"Gone. You made the deal. Let me go." the demon demanded.

Watching it closely I franticly tried to think of how I could set it free. How do you release a devil's trap that's been put on the ceiling? Footsteps made me spin, Amy and Sm stepped into the room. Cuts visible and bleeding, guns gone

"You captured it." Sam stated looking at me then the demon surprised.

I gave a cheesy smile, trying to figure out how to say I didn't really capture it. Just blinded by rage and threw it wherever the hell I wanted. The demon turned to me and I took a step back, thinking it was going to do something.

"Their alive! Do it!" It screamed.

"Dean?" I answered, _Where was he? Was he okay?_

The demon snared and jumped at me as Sam yelled, "Get out of the circle!"

Sam was running towards me as I swung my poker upwards at the demon's throat. It ripped my weapon out of my hands, and out of reach. Grabbing my arms with one hand, it twisted them painfully behind me back. The other hand was placed around my throat.

The smell of blood made me gag and the grip tightened on my throat. It pressed a bloody cheek against mine and glared at Sam, who was outside the Devil's trap holding the poker. Amy was behind him whispering something, eyes cast downward, reading something from her hands.

"SAM!" Dean yelled and Sam turned to see his brother in the doorway.

Sam fell to the floor so Dean could have a clear shot at the demon. Amy's lips moved faster and the demon tightened its grip on me. I wanted to scream out Dean's name, relieved to see him. Everything seemed to slow down as Dean pulled the trigger. The bang seemed loud but his voice and Amy's shouted in unison something in Latin.

The demon's grip tightened even more and I felt my neck pop. The last thing it said to me was "Death will not end the nightmare."

A scream ripped through the air as time sped up. I couldn't cover my ears from the awful noise. The demon's body fell away from mine and I heard it hit the floor with a sickening thump. I shook from shock, not believing what had happening. Swallowing I looked up into Dean's serious face. All my anxiety left and I smiled at him, and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"Thank god that's over." Amy said closing the book in her hands.

"Thats dad's journal." Sam said and Amy looked down at the book sadly.

"Sorry. It was on the ground and I recognized the-"

"Julia?" Dean whispered.

"Dean!" Sam said alarmed as his brother fell to his knees.

My heart skipped a beat. _What was happening? _Rushing to his side I dropped to the ground beside him. He held the spot where he had been shot, with his right hand. Grabbing his head, I forced him to look at me, hazel eyes focusing and unfocusing.

"Dean!" I cried, "What is it?"

"Julia, he's dying. We have to get him to a hospital." Sam said.

I barely heard him as Dean closed his eyes. "No! Nononononononono!" I said.

Sam pulled his brother up into a standing position. Amy was next to me, helping me stand. _This is a nightmare come true._ I told myself. _There has to be a way to save him, I won't let him die. Would there be something in John's journal?_ Amy made sure I was okay before walking away to help Sam. John's journal lay at my feet.

Picking it up I passed through the familiar pages. But there wasn't anything that could save Dean. My heart sank and I closed the book, _What will I do?_ The room seemed small and I couldn't breath. An empty feeling started inside me as I trudged forward into the dining room. Sam and Amy had managed to get Dean on a chair and John on the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked numb from shock, I thumbed the journal in my hand absently. "We have to get him to a hospital."

"Its to late." Sam said, and gave me a confused look.

"What?" I screeched and shoved him, "You didn't try to save him!"

"Julia." Amy said, "Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong? I can't believe you two!" I cried, "Two people are dead and all you can say is what's wrong?!"

Taking a step back I shook my head. _This can't be happening. _Sam came forward, I shook my head as he whispered it was okay. I shoved him hard and took the keys to the Impala from Dean's pocket. Sam fell into Amy and they both hit the floor.

"It's not okay!" I cried and ran outside.

000000000

The Impala roared beneath me as I sped out of Salem. The gas was pressed all the way to the floor. I wanted away from here, I didn't want to believe how Sam and Amy acted. It angered me and it wasn't right. During my rampage towards Sam and Amy somehow I still managed to hold onto John's journal. It sat next to me in the passenger's seat. Looking at it made my heart ache, Dean shouldn't be dead. Easing up from the gas the car slowed down slightly. _What will I do now?_

Twenty or so minutes out of Salem tears threatened to blind and and I pulled over. "Damn it!" I screamed angry at myself for not preventing Dean and John's death.

I cried until the tears stopped coming. Looking up I let out a small laugh. The headlights showed an old crossroad. The dust still trying to settle. Something John had told me stirred in my mind. When we had traveled together he said crossroads were the only place where you could find yourself, get what you want and sell your soul. And I knew what I wanted.

Popping open the trunk, I grabbed John's journal then a shovel and something to write with. After organizing what I needed I grabbed the shovel, ready for the last part. Walking to the center I shoved the shovel into the dirt and chucked it away. Dirt flew away as I dug deeper. Finally it hit something. Pulling out an old glass jar I examined the contents within. It was half filled with bones, a lock of hair, jewelry and a few unidentifiable things. Cracking open the lid, I hovered my right hand above it. The to poker had cut into my hand when the demon thrust it away. The cut was healing fast but one part was still open, pulling the skin apart slightly I pinched the wound until blood welled up.

Three drops fell in before I heard, "That wasn't very smart."

I spun around, shovel in hand. Five feet from me stood a well dressed man. He was about the same height as Dean. Dark brown hair brushed back, grey eyes full of life and full lips pulled into a teasing smile.

"It got your attention didn't it?" I said.

He nodded laughing and walked towards me. Keeping my eyes on him I stood up, shovel still in hand. He smiled at me, "No need for the shovel. What is your desire?"

This is wrong, I thought, but I wanted Dean back. "I-" I started, the demon waited, head tilted eyes looking up at me. "Dean. I want him back. I want Dean Winchester back."

The demon's smile faltered and he whispered my name. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. "I'm glad your here."

"Glad?" I asked.

"Granted it took you longer to come here than I thought." he drawled, walking around me slowly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Dean was never going to die."

"What?" I snapped then, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Let's sit in _Dean's_ car shall we?" he said and lead me to the black car.

Inside the car I tried to settle down, Dean was alive? "Dean wasn't going to die? How do I know your not lying?"

"Nope." he said cheerfully and that irritated me. "And you don't know if I'm lying, you just have to trust me. Just think after Dean saved you didn't it seem a little weird for him to die from such a silly wound? While in reality after giving John a proper burial your all at a bar, trying to wind down. Although your taking a long bathroom break."

Silence stretched between us, if it was fake then could I save John? "Can John com-"

"No. It was his time to go." it interrupted. _His time to go? _I thought sadly, _it's never anyone's time to go. _

"Its a trick," I said, placing the pieces together, how the she-demon said I was going to pay, "Why?"

"Good Julia, you figured it out. Its part of a payment you can say,you did something to piss us off."

"Destroying the yellow eyed bastard?" I said dryly.

"Watch your tongue!" he snapped, "Or you'll lose it."

Raising an eyebrow I looked at the demon, met its eyes and held its gaze. Trying to be braver than I felt. "Can we still make a deal?" I asked slowly.

His lips curled into a wicked smile, "You wronged us, but-What do you want?"

"The debt against me gone."

It smirked, "Intriguing. I'll make the debt disappear if-you let me have _you._"

I swallowed and clenching my teeth as it placed a hand on my thigh. Suppressing a shudder I said,

"No, for your freedom."

The demon looked surprised, "What?"

"Freedom. Under this car is a devil's trap."

"Lies!" it hissed and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"You whore!" it screeched, "No deal! You lied!"

"Damn." I said with fake sorrow. Bending down I picked up John's journal that lay between my feet. And opened it to the page i had saver earlier. "Guess I'll send you back."

"You wouldn't." it said.

I started to read and it screamed for me to stop.

"So we have a deal?" I asked.

"You'll burn in hell for this." he growled.

I leaned close to him and hissed, "Sweety, there is no hell life is the only hell.

He sneered and I asked him again, "Do we have a deal?"

The demon growled before agreeing, I sat back down and said, "The deal's done don't you feel better."

It just growled and I laughed, "Now let me go." It demanded.

I shook my head, "Still didn't figure it out?"

I began reading the incantation again.

"You can't go back on our deal!" it screamed.

I stopped reading and angrily replied, "You tricked me, and wasted my time. What did you expect?"

"The truth." It replied.

Laughing I resumed reading as it still threatened me. There was a few words left to read when it said,

"I take back the deal."

"You told me I couldn't so what gives you the-"

"This." It interrupted and kissed me.

Trying to pull away made the demon kiss harder. The Impala's door jammed into my back. I felt a fire burn down my throat. The more I moved the more he fell on me, making it harder to kick. My right hand wasn't pinned down suddenly and I punched the demon's face. Pulling away it laughed.

Licking his lips he said, "You will pay, but you will be mine. What will Dean do then?"

Shouting the last words to drown his voice I closed my eyes. I didn't want to remember this. When I opened them again I was alone in the Impala. Feeling the need to get out of this place I kicked over the engine. Revving it up I hit the gas and sped back towards Salem.

The person I wanted to see most right now was Dean.

Scrubbing my lips with the back of my hand I tried to get rid of the feeling of violation. When I calmed down I slowed the Impala, I was still ten minutes out from Salem. Only a little bit longer and I'd be with Dean. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

It was good to hear his voice, filled with relief I said, "Dean..."

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I-" I wanted to tell him everything but a siren blared behind me. Looking the rear view mirror I saw a cop flashing his lights at me.

"Damn it. I'll call you back. I'll explain everything." I promised.

"Don't you dare-" Dean started and I shut the phone down reluctantly.

Pulling over I took a steady breath wondering what the police wanted. I waited till the officer was at the window before opening it.

"Did I do something wrong officer?" I asked politely as he peered into the Impala.

"Whats your name?" he questioned.

"Amy Lee sir." I said, flashing him a smile.

Sucking his lip he blinded me with his flashlight as I spoke. His radio gurgled on his shoulder as he looked me over.

"Was I sp-"

"Get out of the car ma'am." he said.

"What-?" I started.

"Now! Get out of the car NOW!" he demanded.

Heart thumping I obeyed thinking this was turning out to be one hell of a night. The Impala's door was barely opened before I was dragged out of the car and into the dirt. The officer pinned my shoulders as I fought. What the hell was going on?

"You are under arrest for murder." He shouted.

**_000000000_**

_**Last chapter for this season hoped you enjoyed. Keep an eye out for the next one!**_


End file.
